Cuando Llueven Estrellas
by BlueOneechan
Summary: Se suponía que la llegada de un bebé no afectaría sus destinos, que estarían juntos hasta la eternidad. Pero ya van ocho años desde que Haruka ha estado solo junto al pequeño Sakura. El tiempo pasa, pero el recuerdo de Rin sigue presente. Las heridas aún están vivas. [HaruRin / Sakura Nanase / MPreg]
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Cuando Llueven Estrellas

**Autor:** BlueOneechan

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en la novela ligera _High Speed!_ y _High Speed! 2_ de Koji Oji, así como también en el anime _Free!_ en sus dos temporadas y demás material de Kyoto Animation. Los personajes y su concepto en sí no me pertenecen. Este fanfiction ha sido escrito sólo con propósitos de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LLUEVEN ESTRELLAS<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Haruka soltó un breve bostezo, entrecerrando los ojos con somnolencia, y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, aquella que tenía una preciosa vista hacia la bahía. Asomó su nariz hacia afuera sintiendo el frío viento otoñal acariciar su rostro y un escalofrío cruzar su espalda. Observó un instante el mar; aunque los días cada vez se volvían más fríos, las aguas seguían aparentando tranquilidad. Cerró la ventana y miró una vez más hacia el pequeño reloj sobre la mesita de noche; aún faltaban quince minutos para las siete de la mañana.

Con paso tranquilo, Haruka se dirigió hacia el baño y se metió bajo el agua, cerrando los ojos al sentir el suave y tibio líquido cayendo desde su cabeza hacia el resto de su cuerpo. La sensación no se comparaba a la exquisitez de sumergirse en la bañera, extrañaba aquellos días en que podía pasar horas bajo el agua. Pero en estos años Haruka simplemente no tenía suficiente tiempo –ni tampoco era su prioridad– darse espacio para disfrutarlo.

Fue un baño rápido. Haruka secó su cuerpo y se vistió con un atuendo cómodo y abrigador por los días fríos. Cuando salió hacia el pasillo volvió a mirar la hora; ya eran las siete y había alguien a quién despertar. Así que subió las escaleras y entró a la que, años atrás, había sido su habitación; esquivó un par de juguetes que se encontraban en el suelo y llegó hasta la cama, extendiendo sus manos para remecer el pequeño cuerpo que se hallaba envuelto entre las sábanas.

—Sakura, ya son las siete —dijo Haruka con suavidad—. Es hora de levantarse.

Los delgados labios de un niño de ocho años se abrieron para soltar un bostezo, mientras sus pequeños brazos se estiraban con torpeza entre las sábanas. El cabello rojo estaba revuelto sobre su frente, cubriendo por momentos sus ojos que comenzaban a despertar.

—Buenos días, papá —habló el pequeño adormecido, posando sus azules ojos sobre los de Haruka. Se levantó sobre su cama, con cierta torpeza producto del adormecimiento, y quedó de pie sobre las mantas. Desde su nueva posición, depositó con cariño un beso en la mejilla de su padre. Lo hacía cada vez que despertaba, y Haruka no podía evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Existía una brecha de casi veintitrés años entre Haruka y Sakura. El pequeño había nacido en una primavera, cuando los cerezos estaban en su máximo esplendor, los días eran soleados y se avecinaba el verano. Esos habían sido tiempos de oro, cuando Haruka recorría el mundo, subía a los podios y recibía innumerables medallas por su carrera en la natación. Fueron tiempos en los que Haruka era capaz de competir y desafiar, al mismo tiempo que alentar y amar a quien en ése entonces caminaba a su lado. Cuando Sakura nació, por un breve momento, el mundo de Haruka estuvo completo.

Haruka siempre adelantaba la mayor parte del almuerzo la noche anterior, así que en las mañanas mientras Sakura se vestía en su habitación, el pelinegro terminaba de cocinar la comida de ambos. Era parte de la rutina que llevaban desde que Sakura había entrado a la escuela primaria. Luego, desayunaban juntos y veían televisión durante algunos minutos; pasaban al baño, se lavaban los dientes y se disponían para abandonar su hogar.

—¡Hace frío! —exclamó Sakura una vez afuera de la casa, frotándose las manos mientras daba pequeños brincos.

—Ven, ponte esto —dijo Haruka, colocando una bufanda alrededor del cuello de su hijo—. ¿Está mejor así?

—¡Sí!

En épocas otoñales el viento era más fuerte y frío que lo usual, a veces tenían que cerrar los ojos y la boca, especialmente cuando caminaban por la costa. Sakura se hundió en su bufanda y se apegó más al cuerpo de su padre buscando protección. Con las manos entrelazadas, ambos caminaban hacia la escuela.

—Después de clases iré al club —anunció Sakura.

—Estas últimas semanas has estado más motivado que de costumbre.

—Es porque el entrenador volvió a decir que soy el más veloz de todos en el club. Pero quiero ser aún más rápido, por eso debo seguir nadando —agregó el niño desviando la mirada hacia sus pies, atento a los próximos pasos que debía dar.

—Mientras puedas sentir el agua es suficiente… —comentó el mayor, con su voz fundiéndose en el susurro del viento y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Sakura solo guardó silencio, observando cómo la melancolía se apoderaba de los ojos de Haruka.

Las puertas de la Escuela Primaria Iwatobi ya estaban abiertas y un sin número de pequeños estudiantes ingresaban corriendo en ella, buscando refugio del viento que parecía ser más fuerte en ése lugar. Las ramas de los árboles, ya casi sin hojas, se azotaban entre ellas emitiendo sonoros crujidos; tampoco habían flores, sólo los arbustos de hoja perenne que jamás se rendían ante el cambio estacional.

Haruka dio un suspiro. La imagen actual de la escuela, el viento y las hojas secas, le evocaban una sensación de nostalgia por sus días de estudiante, cuando caminaba por las mañanas junto a Makoto y su mayor preocupación era cómo evitar las insistencias de cierto pelirrojo obsesionado con los relevos.

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde ése entonces. Ahora las cosas eran tan distintas…

—Pórtate bien. Pon atención en clases y no hables cuando la maestra lo esté haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Haruka mientras se inclinaba para ordenar unos mechones rojizos de la cabeza de su hijo.

—¡De acuerdo! Y tú no te retrases cuando me vayas a buscar al club esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Sakura imitando a su padre y ajustándole el último botón de la chaqueta.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Haruka. Dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza al pequeño y le dejó ingresar corriendo a la escuela junto a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>La hora de almuerzo del segundo grado de la Primaria Iwatobi era una instancia de tranquilidad y disfrute; los niños sacaban sus pequeñas y coloridas cajitas y las colocaban sobre la mesa. Hoy era el <em>Día de los Vegetales<em>, por lo que la maestra recorría el salón asegurándose de que todos los almuerzos contuvieran gran cantidad de ellos.

La cajita de almuerzo de Sakura era azul y tenía diseños de delfines en ella, se la había obsequiado su padre hacía algún tiempo atrás. En su interior había un trozo mediano de caballa y una gran variedad de verduras perfectamente ordenadas, por lo que recibió la aprobación de la maestra; en caso contrario, ella habría telefoneado discretamente a Haruka y le habría solicitado cumplir con las exigencias alimenticias que tenían los niños de primaria. Eso había sucedido un par de veces, cuando Haruka tenía la cabeza en otro mundo y se equivocaba en preparar el almuerzo.

—¡Otra vez te dieron ese pescado! —exclamó un niño observando divertido el almuerzo del pelirrojo. Su nombre era Aiko Aihara y desde el primer grado que era compañero de Sakura. Ambos peleaban todo el tiempo, varias veces con lágrimas incluidas, pero extrañamente siempre terminaban buscándose el uno al otro.

—Sakura-_chan_, ¿no te aburres de comer eso todos los días? —preguntó una niña, Sora Minami. Había llegado de Tokio hacía algunos meses y la maestra le había pedido a Sakura que le ayudara a adaptarse a la escuela; el pelirrojo había aceptado a regañadientes, pero finalmente habían terminado siendo amigos.

—Es caballa y a mí me gusta —aclaró Sakura frunciendo el ceño, aunque en seguida alzó una ceja y sonrió burlesco—. Mi papá es el mejor cocinando caballa. ¡Apuesto a que ninguno de sus papás conoce tantas recetas como el mío!

—Mi papá no sabe cocinar —dijo Sora pensativa.

—El mío tampoco.

—¡Já! ¿Ven? ¡El mío es el mejor! ¡Él puede hacer de todo! —exclamó Sakura con energía, cerrando sus ojos e inflando el pecho con orgullo. A su lado, Aiko lo observaba con grandes ojos y con el signo de interrogación marcado en su rostro:

—Pero, eso es porque tú no tienes mamá, ¿verdad, Sakura-_chan_?

Aquellas palabras desinflaron inmediatamente el pecho de Sakura; no le dolía escuchar la verdad, pero sí le hacía sentirse diferente al resto de sus amigos. "Sí tengo mamá, pero está durmiendo en el cielo" fueron las palabras que cruzaron silenciosamente la cabeza de Sakura. Y aunque Aiko y Sora se distrajeron y el tema de conversación cambió inmediatamente, el pequeño pelirrojo se quedó en silencio y no volvió a ser partícipe en la conversación durante un buen rato.

* * *

><p>Iwatobi DolphinS era conocido por ser una de las mayores tiendas comerciales dedicadas a materiales de construcción y jardinería en la ciudad. A diario recibía cientos de clientes. Varios años atrás, Haruka y sus amigos habían asistido innumerables veces para comprar materiales para reparar la piscina de la escuela; era en aquel lugar donde Haruka se había podido desvestir e ingresar a los acuarios, sacando de quicio a Makoto y provocando las carcajadas de Nagisa. Ahora, y desde hacía cinco años atrás, Haruka era uno más de los trabajadores de DolphinS.<p>

—Nanase-_san_, ¿qué le parece este color? Es para la habitación de mis nietos —preguntó una mujer de edad avanzada señalando la paleta de colores que pendía de la pared.

—Le sugiero este otro color. Podría combinarlo con este otro, además —dijo Haruka, señalando unos tonos azulados.

—Ah, pero el azul es para niños y uno de los bebés en una niña. Son mellizos, mire —dijo la mujer sacando de su bolso una pequeña fotografía y enseñándola con orgullo a Haruka. Era la imagen de un par de bebés de alrededor de cinco meses de edad, con mantas azules y rosas para diferenciarlos.

—Usted es una abuela afortunada —comentó Haruka admirando la fotografía. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa; la imagen le recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando solía pasar horas contemplando a su pequeño bebé. Sakura había sido adorable.

—¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! —rio la anciana— Aunque será complicado; mi hijo y su novia estudian en la universidad, así que yo estaré al cuidado de los dos bebés. No quiero que el ser padres signifique que ellos vean frustrados sus sueños.

—Eso sería una lástima… —dijo en casi un murmullo, sintiendo un ligero sabor amargo en su garganta.

Aunque ya habían pasado ocho años, sus memorias permanecían dolorosamente frescas. Esa llamada telefónica mientras competía en Europa, cuando escuchó atónito cómo aquella voz temblorosa le anunciaba entre lágrimas que las cosas habían llegado a su límite y que el bebé quedaría al cuidado de Makoto y Gou hasta que Haruka regresara a Tokio. Aunque el pelinegro intentó solucionar el problema, ninguno de sus esfuerzos dio resultado. Estuvo dos años viviendo en la capital, subsistiendo con la ayuda monetaria de sus padres mientras cuidaba de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que intentaba frustrado sacar adelante su carrera en la natación. Pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil. Haruka se rindió y regresó a Iwatobi con su bebé entre sus brazos, con el corazón destrozado y los sueños hecho añicos.

Ahora Haruka continuaba en DolphinS, el mismo empleo que consiguió apenas arribó de regreso a Iwatobi. Le había costado bastante tiempo adaptarse a la idea de cambiar las competencias internacionales por un trabajo rutinario en esta pequeña ciudad, pero se había visto forzado a hacerlo por el bien de su hijo. Y no era que estuviese arrepentido de ese sacrificio, sino todo lo contrario, su felicidad dependía absolutamente del bienestar de Sakura.

—Y dígame, Nanase-_san_, ¿usted tiene hijos? —preguntó la anciana.

—Sí, tengo uno pequeño. Es lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida.

* * *

><p>Las clases de natación de Sakura eran dos veces a la semana, pero Goro Sasabe, el dueño del club de natación, le permitía ir los días que quisiera. Haruka no le ponía restricciones a su hijo, le dejaba ir a nadar siempre y cuando el camino de la escuela al club no lo recorriera solo, a fin de cuentas, Sakura sólo tenía ocho años y, según Haruka, era muy pequeño para andar solo por las calles. Para fortuna del pelirrojo, Aiko vivía muy cerca del club, así que después de clases él solía apegarse a la madre de su amigo para que lo encaminara al recinto deportivo.<p>

Sakura era muy sociable y extrovertido. Hablaba durante todo el camino hacia el club y lo seguía haciendo mientras estaba en clases de natación. Sólo cerraba la boca cuando se metía al agua y hacía el recorrido de un extremo de la piscina al otro, pero luego salía a la superficie y comenzaba a hablar nuevamente, jactándose de lo rápido que era e insistiendo a sus compañeros de que lo desafiaran.

—¡Eres igual a tu madre, Sakura! —Reía Goro con diversión, de pie a un lado de la piscina; aunque estaba algo viejo, aún seguía participando activamente de la formación de los pequeños nadadores.

Antes las palabras del entrenador, Sakura sólo torció la boca y no dijo nada más. Había intentado cientos de veces que Goro le hablara acerca de su madre, pero el hombre siempre terminaba evitando y desviando la conversación, y dejando al pequeño lleno de dudas. La única respuesta de Goro era "_si quieres saber sobre tu madre, debes preguntarle a tu padre_", y ante eso Sakura ardía en irritación.

Cuando las clases de natación terminaban, Sakura aguardaba impaciente en la entrada del club. Caminaba de un lado a otro, hablaba con los niños que se encontraba a su paso y observaba las figuritas de animales marinos que colgaban de la recepción. De esas figuras ya tenía la colección completa tras haber dejado a Goro aturdido de tanto insistir por ellas; su favorita era un delfín rosa que llevaba siempre colgando de su mochila.

—¡Papá! —gritó Sakura con entusiasmo cuando vio a Haruka avanzar en dirección a las puertas de vidrio. Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre cuando éste apenas había cruzado el umbral de la recepción.

—Lo lamento, Sakura. Tardé algunos minutos —se disculpó Haruka, alzando a su hijo en brazos.

—No importa —Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa, extendió ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y aguardó al próximo movimiento: Haruka se voltearía hacia la pared, hacia donde estaban colgadas todas las fotografías de los miembros pasados y actuales del club, daría una mirada rápida hacia los retratos, y luego se dispondría a salir del club. Era toda una rutina que hacía Haruka cada vez que ingresaba al lugar, y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

Sakura había notado ese extraño comportamiento hacía bastante tiempo, era como si Haruka se asegurara de que las fotografías estuvieran en orden, que nada sobrara ni que nada faltara. Le había preguntado a su padre qué era lo que tanto buscaba en ellas, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna. Y cuando Sakura se tomó la molestia de observar una por una todas las fotografías, no había descubierto nada que llamara su atención; sólo habían fotografías de gente desconocida, una de Haruka junto a Makoto, Nagisa y Rei por el campeonato nacional de estudiantes, y un par más de Haruka con medallas internacionales. Esas imágenes ya las conocía, por lo que la preocupación de Haruka era un completo misterio.

Durante el camino a casa, el viento aún persistía y empujaba con insistencia sus espaldas. El sol se estaba ocultando y la temperatura descendía notoriamente. Haruka había ajustado la bufanda de Sakura, pero éste no dejaba de quejarse del frío; protestaba porque sus orejas estaban heladas y porque pescaría un resfriado, y estuvo a punto de comenzar a llorar diciendo que ya no podría volver a nadar nunca más. Haruka suspiró con resignación y torció la boca hacia un lado; Sakura era tan exagerado y dramático, que Goro tenía razón cuando decía que era igual a cierta persona.

—Cámbiate de ropa y métete en la cama —dijo Haruka una vez que llegaron a casa.

—No, primero debo tomar un baño —dijo el pequeño dejando su mochila a un lado.

—¿No dijiste acaso que te estaba resfriando? Ve a tu habitación. Te llevaré leche caliente —ordenó el mayor con seriedad mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Luego soltó una risita cuando escuchó los sonoros pasos de su hijo al subir las escaleras. Sakura era demasiado temperamental.

El pequeño ingresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Estaba molesto porque no podía tomar un baño, pero también creía encarecidamente que un pequeño resfriado podría acabar con toda su carrera en la natación. Se quitó la ropa con rapidez y se puso su pijama con diseños infantiles; se inclinó debajo de la cama para sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz que allí mantenía, y luego se metió a la cama entre las frazadas.

El cuaderno que Sakura sostenía en sus manos estaba algo desgastado por el uso. En la cubierta tenía pequeños adhesivos de burbujas y estrellas, y en medio una gran luna con un delfín rosa a su lado. Era como si Sakura hubiese recreado un cielo mezclado con el mar.

El pelirrojo abrió el cuaderno y avanzó entre las hojas hasta llegar a la última escrita. Posicionó correctamente el lápiz azul entre sus pequeños dedos, y comenzó a entintar el blanco con su infantil escritura.

—_Hola, mamá_ —dijo Sakura en voz baja. Sus palabras orales eran las mismas que las escritas en el cuaderno—. _Me porté bien en el colegio. Hice todas las tareas. La maestra no me regañó por hablar en clases_ —Detuvo sus dedos un momento, pensativo. Sabía ocupar el hiragana, pero tenía faltas de ortografía y le costaba escribir oraciones complejas—. _Otra vez me dijeron que no tengo mamá. Fue Aiko-chan, pero no me molesta. Él no sabe que yo hablo todos los días con mamá._

Sakura se detuvo una vez más. Volteó su mirada hacia afuera y observó a través de la ventana la negrura de la noche que estaba pronta a comenzar. El silencio de la casa favorecía al sonido del viento que golpeaba la ventana. Las estrellas poco a poco desaparecían entre las nubes que viajaban a través del cielo.

—_Parece que hace frío allá arriba _—dijo Sakura en casi un suspiro, y luego lo escribió en su cuaderno—._ Ya no hay estrellas. Si tienes miedo, ven a dormir conmigo. Papá y yo te vamos a cuidar. Te amo, mamá._

El lápiz a un lado, el cuaderno cerrado, una dulce sonrisa y un tierno beso depositado en la cubierta del cuaderno.

Haruka entró deliberadamente después de haber presenciado la imagen desde las afueras de la habitación, por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta semi abierta. Forzó una sonrisa que le dedicó a su hijo y se acercó a éste para entregarle un vaso con leche caliente recién preparada.

—Estaba hablando con mamá —dijo Sakura dejando a un lado su cuaderno—. Le dije que bajara a dormir conmigo. Las nubes están tapando la luz de las estrellas, además hace frío y se puede resfriar.

—Los espíritus no se resfrían, Saku —aclaró Haruka con diversión, sentándose en la cama junto a su hijo—. Y mamá tampoco era débil, de hecho, casi nunca pescaba resfriados. Tampoco le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

—¿En serio? Mamá es fuerte y valiente, ¡es perfecta! —exclamó Sakura de inmediato abriendo los ojos maravillado— Apuesto a que también era muy bonita.

—Sí, lo era —respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué más? Háblame más sobre mamá. Tú nunca me cuentas nada y yo quiero saberlo todo.

—Sabía nadar.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Qué más?

—Lloraba por todo, como tú.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Yo no soy un llorón!

—Hoy casi lloras por un resfriado —recordó Haruka con una mirada un tanto burlesca. Sakura frunció el ceño fastidiado—. Es una broma, Saku. No te enojes —Se inclinó hacia su pequeño y depositó un suave beso en la frente—. Iré a tomar un baño. Volveré enseguida para que hagamos tu tarea.

"_Los espíritus no se resfrían_" repitió Haruka en su mente mientras abandonaba la habitación de su hijo. Y se odió así mismo por seguir alimentando una mentira. "_Fuerte y valiente, ¿eh?_" se preguntó en silencio con profunda rabia.

Cuando llegó a su propia habitación, abrió el último compartimento de su armario donde guardaba documentos importantes que Sakura tenía expresamente prohibido revisar. Allí, entre tantas cosas, Haruka guardaba una fotografía; estaba estropeada de tantas veces que la había arrugado con ira, la había echado a la basura, y luego la había vuelto a recoger. Era una fotografía de Sakura, con sólo dos meses de vida, envuelto en mantas rosas y sostenido entre los fuertes brazos de su madre, aquel pelirrojo de mirada triste que había desaparecido hacía ocho años atrás.

—Jamás te perdonaré, Rin.

Haruka arrugó la fotografía una vez más con rabia, y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, la herida aún estaba abierta en su pecho.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>A kilómetros de altura sobre la capital del país, un avión ajustaba su ruta para comenzar el descenso. El viaje desde Sídney era extenso y, aunque los pasajeros estaban cansados, lo cierto era que <em>todos<em> estaban realmente ansiosos por pisar al fin el suelo japonés. _Todos_ excepto aquel hombre que sentía cómo una vorágine de recuerdos atormentaba su cabeza. Ya no quería bajar del avión, incluso estaba arrepentido de haber viajado, pero ya era tarde y no podía volver atrás. Debía asumir que ahora se encontraba en Japón y que estaría tan sólo algunas horas en Tokio, aquella ciudad donde supuestamente se encontraba viviendo Haruka y el niño que había abandonado. Sólo se sentiría tranquilo cuando abordara el avión hacia el sur, porque estaba seguro que en Iwatobi no encontraría nada de sus recuerdos…

Al menos eso era lo que Rin se esforzaba por creer. Pero el pelirrojo no sabía que, al comprar aquellos pasajes en avión, también había comprado una ida de regreso a su pasado y a todas las cosas que había dejado sin resolver.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Cuando Llueven Estrellas**

_**Notas de autor: **Esta historia se alimenta de reviews! Muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de autor: **Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a quienes han leído el primer capítulo y en especial a aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo para dejar un mensaje. De verdad gracias por los reviews, me sirven como motivación y sobre todo para saber mis puntos fuertes y débiles, y potenciarlos o corregirlos. Por ello son tan importantes sus opiniones para mí.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LLUEVEN ESTRELLAS<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Los empinados escalones de piedra que llevaban al santuario Misagozaki resultaban ser un corredor eficaz para las corrientes de aire que vagaban por el lugar. El viento otoñal se llevaba las últimas hojas marrones que pendían de los árboles del santuario, y las arrastraba por las escaleras y por entre los pasajes laberínticos de las casas en la montaña.

La casa de la familia Nanase estaba a mitad del camino hacia el santuario, por ello que en otoño algunas hojas acostumbraban a acumularse junto a la puerta. A Haruka no le molestaba sino más bien estaba habituado a hacerlas a un lado –con la misma escoba de madera que hacía años había pertenecido a su abuela–, y las metía a bolsas plásticas para arrojarlas luego al tacho de la basura. Era una rutina más de esas que a las que Haruka acostumbrado, de hecho solía barrer las hojas cada tres o cuatro días más o menos. Y esta mañana ya estaban acumuladas, por lo que pronto tendría que quitarlas de su puerta.

—¡Son muchas! —exclamó Sakura con alegría tras salir de la casa. Pisó las hojas con ambos pies dando pequeños saltos, sintiendo el crujido de éstas al quebrarse bajo sus zapatos. A Sakura le encantaba hacer eso, de hecho a veces subía hasta el santuario sólo para juguetear con las hojas que allí se acumulaban.

—Cuidado, las vas a esparcir —dijo Haruka saliendo del interior de la vivienda. Caminó hacia el exterior y dio una mirada hacia el cielo. Las nubes que habían llegado durante la noche aún permanecían en lo alto, coloreando el cielo con distintos tonos grisáceos. Se podía prever que ése día haría más frío que el anterior—. Espérame aquí un momento, Saku.

Dejando al pelirrojo divirtiéndose con las hojas secas, Haruka volvió a ingresar a la casa. Subió al segundo piso, a la habitación de su hijo, y revisó el armario. En él ya no estaba la ropa ligera que Sakura usaba en períodos estivales, sino que había sido reemplazada por abrigos y camisetas gruesas especiales para el frío. Haruka inspeccionó un instante el mueble y en seguida divisó su objetivo. Era un gorro de un suave color amarillo, de material grueso y algo grande en medida, que Sakura utilizaba durante los días helados.

—¡El gorro que me obsequió Gou-_san_! —exclamó el pequeño entusiasmado cuando vio a su padre salir de la casa con el gorro entre sus manos. Se acercó a Haruka e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante esperando a que le fuera colocado el gorro. Una vez que tuvo su cabeza cubierta, Sakura tiró del borde y se hundió aún más en el gorro— ¿Cuándo vendrá ella a casa, papá?

—Para Navidad, supongo —respondió Haruka mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Luego se volteó hacia su hijo y cogió su pequeña mano.

—Aún falta mucho para Navidad —se quejó Sakura.

—No falta tanto, sólo un mes —aclaró con tranquilidad caminando hacia las escaleras.

Una vez allí, Haruka pudo sentir la fría corriente de aire que pasaba con rapidez sobre los escalones de piedra que llevaban al santuario Misagozaki. Junto al viento pasaron unas hojas secas revoloteando a su alrededor y se perdieron entre las casas; solo una se detuvo en la chaqueta de Sakura, quien soltó una infantil risita de diversión antes de cogerla y dejarla marchar con la brisa. El niño siguió con su azul mirada el trayecto curvilíneo de la hoja, y luego alzó su pequeño rostro hacia Haruka y le sonrió con ternura.

Haruka también sonrió, le era imposible no hacerlo frente a los encantadores gestos de su hijo, más aún cuando se veía tan adorable con aquel gorro amarillo que cubría casi toda su cabeza. Era gracioso el hecho de que no había rastro alguno del cabello pelirrojo de Sakura, pues quedaba completamente oculto bajo el gorro. Eso le hacía lucir algo divertido, pero al niño no le importaba, más bien le encantaba ese gorro amarillo como si se tratase de un tesoro para él.

Gou Matsuoka fue quien se lo había obsequiado durante una visita a la casa de Haruka. Era invierno y había estado nevando durante varios días, por lo que aquel gorro había sentado de maravilla al pequeño. Gou se lo había colocado a Sakura y luego le había prestado un espejo de bolsillo; el pequeño se había observado a sí mismo con satisfacción y luego, cuando vio a la mujer a través del mismo espejo. "_—Ya no tenemos la cabeza del mismo color, ahora la mía es amarilla_", había comentado Sakura con diversión, aunque su cabello era de tonos más claros que los de Gou. La mujer sólo había sonreído incómoda y se había limitado a guardar silencio, mientras en su mente se repetía a sí misma "_Él no debe saber que soy su tía. Él no debe saber 'jamás' que soy su tía_". Eso había sucedido hace dos años.

—Quiero que Gou-_san_ nos visite antes de la Navidad —insistió Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras con su padre.

—Es cosa de ella —dijo Haruka con rapidez y algo tajante—. Caminemos más rápido, Saku. Llegarás tarde a la escuela —agregó el pelinegro para distraer a su hijo y cambiar la conversación.

Definitivamente, no le gustaba hablar de Gou frente a Sakura, así como también le incomodaba las visitas que ella les realizaba. Y no era que a Haruka le desagradara la presencia de la pelirroja, sino todo lo contrario, guardaba un gran cariño por ella nacido de las experiencias que compartieron juntos durante los años de escuela y, sobre todo, del apoyo brindado por ella cuando Rin se marchó del país. Sin embargo, el mayor temor de Haruka era que de alguna u otra forma el tema de Rin saliera a flote y llegara a oídos de Sakura. El menor había crecido creyendo en las palabras de Haruka de que su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño, y que Gou sólo era una buena amiga de la familia. La situación era bastante triste y Haruka se odiaba a sí mismo por mantener tan desalmada mentira, pero decirle a Sakura que Rin los había abandonado era mil veces peor. Haruka prefería mantener el secreto con tal de seguir protegiendo la sonrisa de su pequeño hijo.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Arriba, en lo alto del cielo, no se podía apreciar nada más que aquellas enormes nubes de profundo color gris. Estaban estancadas allí desde hacía horas, impidiendo ver el azul que se hallaba tras ellas. Aunque el viento no dejara de correr, las nubes seguían aparentemente inmóviles, amontonadas como si se tratase de un cúmulo de algodón ceniciento.<p>

—Vienen tiempos de lluvia… —murmuró Rin en casi un suspiro, con los ojos apagados perdiéndose en el cielo y los mechones de cabello rojizo ondeando con el frío viento.

—Ven, entremos a casa —dijo Gou guardando la llave de su vehículo, un auto algo diminuto pero que había logrado comprar con sus ahorros, y con el cual había ido a recoger a su hermano al aeropuerto de Tottori. Del mismo bolsillo sacó la llave para ingresar a la casa.

Llevando el equipaje sobre su espalda, Rin quitó su mirada del cielo y se dispuso a avanzar tras su hermana. Sus pasos eran algo lentos y temerosos, como el de un comensal que llega por primera vez a un lugar.

El pavimento bajo sus pies le guiaba entre el jardín anterior a la casa. Aún quedaban algunos arbustos de hoja perenne, pero ya todas las flores habían desaparecido. El viejo árbol junto a la ventana, aquel que aguantó el peso de Rin y sus amigos cuando eran pequeños, tenías las ramas completamente vacías, no quedaba ni una hoja pendiendo de ellas. Y a sus pies, ahí junto a una raíz que sobresalía en la superficie, el espacio vacío que años antes fue el hogar de un pequeño delfín de juguete.

—Sé que era especial para ti, te lo obsequiaron en el club de natación. Pero sus colores se destiñeron con el tiempo. Ya no servía —explicó Gou desde el umbral de la casa, tras ver la mirada de su hermano fija en el lugar donde antes hallaba el delfín—. Ven, entra.

Rin asintió con la cabeza, guardando silencio, y avanzó hacia la casa. La suave calidez del interior le abrazó de inmediato y aquel aroma característico de su hogar llegó sutilmente a su nariz, eran detalles que a pesar del tiempo Rin no podía olvidar. Los sillones de la sala estaban en la misma posición que recordaba, y la escalera con un pequeño arbusto adornando el primer peldaño; el sencillo altar con los inciensos apagados también mantenía su lugar, el reloj que pronto marcaría las doce del mediodía, y las imágenes que colgaban de las paredes no habían cambiado.

Todo estaba igual a como Rin recordaba, especialmente aquel delgado mueble de madera a un rincón de la sala, que no tenía nada extraordinario en su estructura, pero que sobre ella descansaban algunas fotografías bastante significativas para su madre. La imagen de su matrimonio con Toraichi Matsuoka, también la de un muy pequeño Rin sosteniendo a Gou cuando era bebé, la imagen de ambos en un primer día de clases, y la que fue tomada durante algún cumpleaños, y algunas otras de Kyou Matsuoka.

Sin embargo, había una fotografía que Rin no recordaba haber visto allí la última vez que se encontró en casa. Era la fotografía de él mismo sentado junto a una ventana, con la mirada triste y perdida, y con sus manos sosteniendo las mantas rosas que cubrían a su pequeño bebé de tan solo dos meses.

—S-Sakura… —escapó un suspiro entre los labios de Rin, mientras sentía cómo su corazón y su estómago se comprimían por completo. Una desagradable y amargo nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta al recordar que esa fotografía había sido tomada por Haruka hacía ocho años atrás, días antes de que decidiera tomar el vuelo a Australia para intentar rehacer su vida.

—Sakura está muy grande, ¿sabes? —comentó Gou con suavidad, sonriendo con tristeza al ver la reacción de su hermano— Fue suerte que Haruka nos permitiera mantener contacto con Sakura. Mamá y yo creímos que él te demandaría cuando te fuiste a Australia, ya sabes, se necesita dinero para cuidar de un bebé. Como una demanda significaba hacer público el hecho de que Sakura era hijo de dos hombres, nosotras nos adelantamos y le rogamos a Haruka que no entablara ninguna acción judicial contra ti, no queríamos seguir presionándote. Haruka dijo que no haría nada contra tuyo, tampoco aceptó el dinero que le ofrecimos para cuidar al bebé. Lo único que nos pidió fue que Sakura nunca supiera de tu existencia, ni que supiera que yo soy su tía ni que mamá es su abuela. Todos estos años hemos estado fingiendo que somos amigos de la familia Nanase, esa es la única forma de poder acercarnos a Sakura —explicó ella con tranquilidad, notando cómo los ojos rojizos de Rin vibraban ligeramente por la humedad mientras observaba en silencio la fotografía de su pequeño hijo.

—Ya veo… —fue el único comentario que emitió Rin con la voz temblorosa y las lágrimas prontas a asomar.

—Sakura es muy lindo y se parece tanto a ti —continuó Gou con una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, su expresión desapareció en el momento que Rin extendió su mano para coger la fotografía y recostarla con la imagen hacia abajo, de modo que no pudiese verla—. Hermano…

—No quiero saber nada de Haru ni de Sakura, por favor —pidió Rin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quebrarse en llanto—. Ellos ya no son parte de mi vida. Viajé desde Sídney a Iwatobi para reencontrarme contigo y con mamá. Si quisiera saber de Haru y Sakura, no habría tomado el avión hacia el sur y me habría quedado en Tokio, donde ellos viven.

—¿Tokio? —preguntó Gou confundida.

Su mente se aclaró cuando recordó que hacía ocho años Haruka y Rin habían alquilado un apartamento en la capital mientras eran parte del equipo nacional de natación. Cuando Sakura cumplió dos meses de nacido, Rin se había marchado a Australia creyendo que su hijo y Haruka seguirían viviendo en el mismo apartamento. Y claro que habían seguido alquilándolo, pero eso sólo había perdurado hasta los dos años siguientes. Lo que Rin no sabía era que luego de eso Haruka y Sakura habían regresado a Iwatobi, y continuaban viviendo allí hasta el día de hoy.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Gou se activaron de inmediato. Ni Rin ni Haruka deseaban verse, pero ahora se encontraban en la misma ciudad. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se reencontraran.

—Hermano, Haruka y Sakura está viviendo en-…

—Gou, no quiero saber nada de ellos —repitió Rin con algo más de confianza en su voz, y en seguida agregó.

Y aunque Gou intentó hablar para explicarle lo que ocurría, Rin estaba cegado a la idea de no escuchar nada que involucrara a Sakura y a Haruka. Tristemente, cada una de las palabras de Gou se desvaneció por completo en el aire.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer a eso de las doce del mediodía. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes lo suficientemente cargadas de agua, por lo que bastó sólo algunos minutos para que comenzaran a formarse pequeños charcos en el jardín de la Primaria Iwatobi.<p>

Los pequeños estudiantes almorzaron al interior del edificio bajo el cuidado de sus respectivos maestros. Algunos niños cantaban canciones alusivas a la lluvia, otros se entusiasmaban con la idea de regresar pronto a sus casas y meterse a la cama para escuchar el sonido de las gotas, y había unos pocos que comenzaron a llorar por temor a una posible tormenta eléctrica. Y luego, con una motivación completamente distinta, estaban Sakura y su buen amigo Aiko Aihara.

Ambos comieron con excesiva rapidez, dejaron sus cajitas de almuerzo vacías dentro de sus mochilas y salieron corriendo de la sala de clases para aprovechar los minutos que les quedaban libres. A pesar de que Sora Minami, la chica del grupo, les había repetido una y otra vez las palabras dichas por la maestra "está prohibido salir a mojarse en la lluvia", los dos niños tenían sólo una palabra escrita en sus ojos: diversión.

Había sido idea de Sakura salir al jardín a correr bajo el agua y, como siempre, Aiko le había seguido el juego sin dudar ni un momento. Compitieron por quién acumulaba más agua en sus manos, saltaron felices sobre las pozas de agua, y se tomaron de las manos para girar mientras reían a carcajadas. Quedaron literalmente empapados, incluso hasta los calcetines y el traje de baño que acostumbraba a llevar. Cuando divisaron a la maestra furiosa intentaron ocultarse tras el tronco del cerezo sin hojas, pero ya era muy tarde.

Los regañaron duramente, los enviaron a la enfermería para el cambio de ropa y llamaron por teléfono a sus padres. Sakura comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó los regaños de Haruka a través del auricular; a su lado, Aiko estaba en similares circunstancias escuchando las reprimendas de su madre. Les hicieron prometer que no volverían a desobedecer las órdenes de los maestros, por lo que tras finalizar la llamada Sakura y Aiko se tomaron de la mano y se inclinaron hacia adelante, prometiendo entre lágrimas que nunca más saldrían a mojarse bajo la lluvia.

Al finalizar las clases, la señora Aihara llegó a la escuela a recoger a su hijo y a Sakura. Traía dos paraguas pequeños para los niños junto a algunas reprimendas. Aunque ella era una mujer bastante gentil, esta vez se comportaba de manera seria y distante. Sakura y Aiko permanecieron en absoluto silencio durante todo el trayecto, sólo escuchaban las palabras de la señora Aihara y de la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas del autobús.

El único momento en el cual Sakura abrió la boca para hablar fue cuando –tras haber descendido del autobús y caminado algunas cuadras– pasaron frente al Iwatobi SC Returns, que se hallaba bastante cerca de la casa de Aiko.

—Me voy al club. Adiós —dijo Sakura con la voz apagada, desviándose del camino para dirigirse al club. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando su mano fue cogida por la de la señora Aihara.

—Lo siento, Sakura-_kun_. Pero tu padre me pidió que no te dejara ir a clases de natación esta tarde —dijo la mujer, sujetándole con suavidad.

—Pe-Pero… —tartamudeó el pelirrojo sin poder formular ninguna oración.

—Te quedarás en nuestra casa mientras tu padre termina su turno laboral.

Con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par y la pequeña boca temblando por la repentina noticia, Sakura se quedó inmóvil durante un instante, observando con frustración desde la distancia cómo algunos de sus compañeros de club llegaban al edificio.

Ése sería el primer día, después de mucho tiempo, que no estaría en contacto con su tan amada agua.

Cuando a las dos horas después sonó el timbre de la casa de la familia Aihara, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. El pelirrojo cogió su mochila y su gorro amarillo, y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Allí estaba la madre de Aiko recibiendo a Haruka en el vestíbulo de la casa, hablando del desafortunado incidente de sus hijos y entregándole la ropa húmeda del pelirrojo. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras y una triste mirada cómplice entre Sakura y Aiko –quien observaba desde la escalera–, padre e hijo se retiraron de la residencia.

Un paraguas azul que Sakura nunca había visto fue abierto por su padre frente a sus ojos. Ésa mañana Haruka había salido desprotegido de casa, por lo que Sakura pensó que probablemente consiguió ese paraguas en su trabajo en Iwatobi DolphinS. Al instante siguiente, Haruka extendió hacia Sakura un paraguas del mismo color pero mucho más pequeño. El niño dudó un momento, pero luego lo recibió con ambas manos, lo abrió y comenzó a caminar tras su padre.

Era muy extraño caminar junto a Haruka cuando hacía unas horas éste le había regañado por teléfono. Sakura lo observó durante un momento, mas luego bajó la cabeza para evitar mirarlo a la cara, intentando distraerse con las gotas de agua que rebotaban en sus zapatos.

—No tenías que desobedecer a tu maestra, Sakura —habló de pronto Haruka con estoica tranquilidad, sin voltearse hacia su hijo.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo la mirada en el suelo sintiéndose culpable. Sólo alzó sus azules ojos un par de minutos después, cuando llegaron a la esquina de una conocida calle desde donde se podía divisar el Iwatobi SC Returns. La mirada azul de Sakura se posó de inmediato en el edificio, sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso al saber que dentro se hallaban sus compañeros y la piscina que tanto le gustaba. Fueron varios los metros que caminaron sin que le quitara los ojos de encima al club, hasta que luego dio un muy suave suspiro de resignación y terminó bajando la mirada deprimido, sin saber que su padre le observaba desde la altura.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta regañarte, Saku, y no es que yo quiera que dejes de nadar —dijo Haruka deteniendo su caminar. Notó cómo los ojos de su hijo comenzaban a humedecerse rápidamente—. Hey, no llores —le habló con suavidad.

—No estoy llorando —sollozó el pequeño, mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

Sakura era muy sensible y acostumbraba a llorar con frecuencia, sin duda era una de las características más notorias que había heredado de Rin. Haruka no pudo evitar sentir lástima así que, tras cerrar el diminuto paraguas de Sakura, con un brazo le rodeó la cintura, lo sujetó bien y sin dificultad lo alzó en brazos. Con su otra mano seguía sosteniendo el paraguas grande, el paraguas pequeño que ahora se hallaba cerrado, y la bolsa con la ropa mojada de Sakura.

—Yo sólo quería jugar en el agua —dijo Sakura ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su padre. Aunque Sakura normalmente era exagerado para sus cosas, sus llantos eran bastante recatados, sollozando suavemente y dando sutiles suspiros.

—Lo sé… —dijo con tranquilidad. Haruka comprendía perfectamente a su hijo, pues él cuando niño también había corrido bajo la lluvia y quedado empapado por ésta; incluso, en tiempos de nieve se había ocultado en un improvisado iglú que había construido junto a Makoto. Sin embargo, producto de los juegos infantiles Haruka había terminado en repetidas ocasiones con severas gripes—. Tienes suerte de que los alumnos de primaria tengan ropa extra en la escuela en caso de emergencia. Estarías en el hospital si te hubieras quedado con la ropa húmeda.

—Y no podría volver a nadar —agregó Sakura con lágrimas en sus mejillas, levantando la mirada hacia el Iwatobi SC Returns que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

—Eso es mucho peor que faltar al club por un día, ¿no? —preguntó Haruka con suavidad. Sakura afirmó con la cabeza en silencio y sintió el toque de un beso en su mejilla— Volvamos a casa, Saku.

Sakura recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Ya casi no sollozaba en el camino hacia la estación de autobuses, aquella que estaba adyacente a la estación de trenes de Iwatobi. Mientras Haruka lo cargaba en sus brazos concentrado en no pisar los charcos de agua sobre el pavimento, Sakura iba muy atento mirando el entorno y la poca gente y vehículos que transitaban por el lugar.

Fue por ese motivo que Sakura se percató con facilidad de aquel pequeño y conocido auto que se movilizaba a una velocidad prudente, y que pasó a una cuadra de distancia sin detenerse. El pequeño conocía a la dueña de ese vehículo, aquella distraída pelirroja amiga de su padre. Sakura levantó su cabeza dispuesto a comunicarle a Haruka que Gou había pasado por el lugar.

Sin embargo, las intenciones de Sakura se esfumaron cuando no logró divisar a la mujer por ningún lado, y sólo vio la imagen difusa de un hombre desconocido que mantuvo en todo momento la mirada puesta sobre el camino por el cual conducía. Aunque lo único que quedó grabado en los azules ojos del pequeño fue el fascinante color rojo de su cabello, la extraña emoción que le invadió su interior le dejó completamente pasmado.

El auto pasó de largo por la carretera y se perdió en la lejanía bajo la lluvia, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Sakura que no comprendía el porqué de sus emociones. A su lado, sin siquiera haberse percatado del vehículo, Haruka se detenía confundido sin saber por qué, de un momento a otro, su corazón había comenzado a latir con más fuerza.

El magnetismo de Rin, a pesar del tiempo, aún permanecía intacto.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Cuando Llueven Estrellas**

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, las bases ya están sentadas así que la historia pronto empezará a correr por sí sola. En estos dos capítulos me he querido centrar en la relación de Haruka y Sakura como pueden ver, ambos son bien unidos. Haruka a criado solo a su hijo, así que tiende a ser sobreprotector. En el caso de Rin, lo he ido introduciendo de a poco, así que ya sabrán sus miedos y sobre todo el por qué de su actitud; ya sabemos lo grave que se pone Rin cuando está deprimido, como lo vimos en la primera temporada de Free! :(

Quiero aclarar algunos detalles de este capítulo:

- El santuario Misagozaki que mencioné al principio NO es creación mía, sino que es mencionado varias veces en _High_ _Speed! _y está junto a la casa de Haruka. En la vida real el santuario se llama Taijiri, no Misagozaki.

- Mencioné que Rin al entrar a su casa observó el espacio donde había un delfín. Ése delfín es mencionado en el _Original Drama_ del _Character Song Duet Series Volumen 4, Haruka Nanase & Rin Matsuoka_ [_Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club_]. Según el drama, Rin lo consiguió de la misma forma que Haruka en el club de natación y luego Gou lo dejó como exhibición en el vestíbulo de la casa. En mi historia, el delfín además estuvo un tiempo en el jardín.

- Kyou Matsuoka es la abuela de Rin y aparece en _High_ _Speed! 2_. En ésa misma novela, ella menciona a su hijo como Toraichi Matsuoka. Por lo tanto, Toraichi es el padre de Rin.

- El iglú al que hice referencia (aquel que Haruka había armado junto a Makoto cuando eran niños y tras el cual había enfermado), es mencionado en el _track 1_ del _Drama CD Volumen 1 - Iwatobi Samegara Suiei-Bu Godo Katsudo Nisshi_ [_Free! Eternal Summer_].

Por favor, denme sus comentarios y críticas al respecto. Como dije antes, sus palabras son valiosas para mí :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas de autor: **Aquí he traído un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Debo agradecer la colaboración de **LadyPaule** en la edición de este capítulo. Por otra parte, muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegraron bastante y me sirvieron mucho los consejos, simplemente ¡gracias!

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LLUEVEN ESTRELLAS<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Conducir por las calles de Iwatobi siempre había sido una experiencia tranquilla y recreativa. Al ser una ciudad relativamente pequeña, no eran muchos los vehículos que se veían transitando por los alrededores. La mayoría de los habitantes prefería utilizar bicicletas o simplemente caminar para trasladarse, mientras que el uso de automóviles y autobuses dependía principalmente de aquellos que viajaban hacia las zonas más urbanas como Tottori, la capital de la prefectura.

Había un tren que recorría la prefectura. Venía desde el noreste, más allá de los bosques de la estación Igumi; se acercaba a la costa traspasando la estación Higashihama, y luego se desviaba hacia el sur cruzando los extensos campos de Iwatobi, entre los cuales estaba la siguiente estación.

La estación de trenes de Iwatobi se ubicaba a dos cuadras de una de las principales calles de la ciudad, teniendo a un costado los huertos de la zona rural y por el otro la edificación de la zona urbana. Había sectores residenciales por los alrededores, con casas medianas y jardines pequeños, siendo una de ellas el hogar de Aiko Aihara, el amigo de Sakura. Por el sector también había locales comerciales y servicios, como el Iwatobi SC Returns, la librería de la ciudad, el banco, y el hospital, entre otros.

—Te dejo el auto por si quieres distraerte. ¡No te olvides de venir a recogerme! —había dicho Gou hacía dos días atrás, y, tras entregarle las llaves del vehículo a Rin, ella se había marchado hacia el interior del viejo edificio del Hospital Iwatobi.

Gou estaba preocupada de la estabilidad emocional de su hermano, por lo que le inquietaba el hecho de que Rin pasara las tardes lluviosas y solitarias en casa, encerrado y ahogándose en recuerdos. Ella estaba segura que al menos, dejándole el auto a Rin, le facilitaría un medio para salir a distraerse a otro lado. La única condición era que él debía estar afuera del hospital cuando ella terminara su turno.

Gou trabajaba en el Hospital de Iwatobi, en la sección de kinesiología. Desde niña, gracias a Rin y su padre y luego gracias al club de natación de la escuela, había estado en contacto con el mundo del deporte. Había crecido presenciando torneos y todo lo que se relacionaba a la preparación pre y post competencias: rutinas de entrenamiento, regímenes alimenticios, acondicionamiento físico, medicinas recuperativas, y un largo etcétera. Conocía el mundo deportivo muy bien. A eso se le sumaba que ella llegaba a la experticia en cuanto a músculos se tratara. Su fascinación por el sistema muscular le había llevado a escoger una profesión en la cual se sintiera feliz rodeada de cuerpos perfectos. Porque Gou, a pesar que trabajaba en el hospital atendiendo variedad de pacientes, también tenía un estrecho vínculo con el Iwatobi SC Returns, siendo una de las mayores cooperadoras de Goro Sasabe, e incluso hasta había cooperado en la recuperación de Sousuke, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

La pelirroja estaba feliz y cumplía con orgullo su trabajo. El salario que ganaba no era portentoso, pero sí le servía para vivir cómodamente junto a su madre, darse algunos lujos de vez en cuanto, consentir a su pequeño sobrino Sakura y, ahora que Rin había regresado a Iwatobi, apoyarlo económicamente en sus necesidades y no sólo en lo emocional.

Por ello es que Rin se había quedado a cargo del auto de Gou, para poder recrearse y despejar su mente en sus primeros días en Iwatobi, aunque a decir verdad no era mucho el uso que le estaba dando al vehículo. Sin embargo, y al contrario a lo que Gou y su madre deseaban, Rin había preferido quedarse en casa revisando cajas con sus antiguas pertenencias o simplemente viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana.

No obstante, por las tardes Rin debía estar allí afuera del hospital esperando por su hermana. Llevaba dos días haciendo lo mismo, llegaba una hora antes y dejaba el auto en la zona de aparcamientos. Allí esperaba pacientemente con la radio del vehículo sintonizada en una señal local, con los ojos vagando en la nada y los pensamientos sumidos en recuerdos del pasado.

Sin embargo, éste día era algo diferente. La lluvia había cesado desde hacía un par de horas, por lo que ya no era necesario que Rin se quedara dentro del auto. Dudó varios minutos si debía bajarse o no, pero finalmente abrió la puerta y pisó el pavimento firme bajo sus pies. El aire helado golpeó de inmediato su rostro, el olor de la tierra húmeda se adentró por su nariz y, por un momento, pareció como si su realidad se hubiese expandido. Desde su nueva posición, y con el cielo gris extendido sobre su cabeza, podía apreciar los edificios circundantes, los jardines, y las colinas distantes pobladas con altos pinos.

—Había olvidado esta vista… —murmuró Rin, tras haber llenado sus pulmones de aire fresco y haberlo soltado en un suspiro.

Aseguró el auto y caminó por el costado del hospital hacia la calle. Aún faltaba una hora para que Gou terminara su turno, por lo que Rin podría estirar las piernas caminando por los alrededores. Las lluvias habían espantado a muchos, así que podía recorrer tranquilo y sin el temor de sentirse observado. Avanzó por la acera con ojos expectantes sintiendo como si recién estuviese descubriendo ése lugar, y con el corazón saltando por las ansias de seguir avanzando, de seguir reencontrándose con los caminos que hacía ocho años había dejado atrás.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Con un lápiz azul, Sakura dibujó un minúsculo trazo sobre su cuaderno. A ése trazo le siguieron muchos otros, todos del mismo color. Era la lluvia que caía desde la única nube gris que el pequeño había dibujado. Cogió sus otros lápices y dejó que sus manos se movieran al son de sus recuerdos: una larga calle junto a la estación de autobuses, un padre joven con su hijo en brazos y en la lejanía un pequeño auto con trazos algo deformes. El último lápiz que Sakura cogió fue el rojo, y con él terminó de pintar el cabello del niño y el cabello del conductor del vehículo.<p>

—¡Listo! —dijo satisfecho, y en seguida se volteó hacia su costado donde yacían cuatro dibujos más. Suspiró con resignación y miró el reloj colgado en la pared de la sala de clases, Haruka pasaría por él recién dentro de dos horas.

La Primara Iwatobi no estaba muy lejos de casa, Sakura tardaba pocos minutos en llegar a la escuela por las mañanas en compañía de su padre. El pelirrojo se sabía el camino a la perfección, no era difícil y estaba lleno de personas conocidas; podría regresar a casa por sí mismo, incluso, pero Haruka no se lo permitía. Por lo mismo, cada día después de clases Sakura esperaba a la madre de Aiko y, los tres juntos, se trasladaban a la zona céntrica, donde la señora Aihara dejaba al pelirrojo en el Iwatobi SC Returns para luego marcharse a casa junto a su hijo. El término de las clases de natación coincidía con la llegada de Haruka al lugar, quien venía desde su trabajo en DolphinS.

Esa era la rutina de todos los días, que de momentos agobiaba a Sakura, porque no entendía por qué su padre eran tan reticente a la idea de dejarlo solo, como si creyera que el niño fuera a desaparecer o lo fuera a abandonar. Ése miedo era –a ojos del pelirrojo– completamente injustificado y le fastidiaba que ahora, a causa de ése temor, tuviera que quedarse esperando dentro de la escuela. ¿Por qué? Porque hoy era el segundo día que Aiko no iba a clases por haber pescado un resfriado tras haber corrido juntos bajo la lluvia, por lo tanto, no había nadie que pudiese llevar a Sakura al club de natación.

Era una cadena de causas y consecuencias que Sakura detestaba. Se sentía profundamente frustrado y, aunque intentara distraerse con sus dibujos, lo cierto era que por su cabeza solo cruzaba la idea de estar bajando su rendimiento en la natación al no poder practicar. Tenía el traje de baño puesto, pero no servía de nada, porque este sería el tercer día que faltaría al club –el primero fue por el regaño de Haruka, el segundo día y éste por la ausencia de Aiko–, por lo que Sakura ya comenzaba a entrar en la angustia. Si no podía nadar, no podría seguir superándose y, como consecuencia, no podría cumplir su tan anhelado sueño.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, aún faltaba mucho para que Haruka apareciera por la escuela. Desvió su mirada hacia afuera, y aunque el cielo estaba gris ya no había rastros de lluvia. Eso sólo le causó mayor angustia. Si no estaba lloviendo y tenía todo el tiempo libre del mundo, ¿por qué no podía ser feliz con su amada piscina?

Sakura no aguantó más. Tenía ocho años, se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre grande, se sabía el camino hacia el club y, además, ya no estaba lloviendo. Guardó sus dibujos en la mochila y la colgó en su espalda, se colocó el gorro amarillo que Gou le había obsequiado y, sin dudarlo un segundo más, salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la escuela.

Corría y corría como si su vida dependiera de sus pasos. Sin duda que Sakura no había heredado de Haruka la lentitud en tierra, más bien era como Rin, desbordando fuerza y energía por todos los poros. Parecía como si sus pasos casi no tocaran el suelo, como si volara. No tardó nada en cruzar los caminos estrechos frente al puerto de Iwatobi; llegó al sector de la playa y tomó los atajos que acostumbraba usar con Aiko y su madre, y se adentró por la calle principal que atravesaba Iwatobi, aquella que avanzaba tanto hacia los campos como hacia la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Alrededor de veinte minutos le tomó llegar al centro. Divisó el Family Mart, donde en las tardes de verano su padre acostumbraba a comprarle helados azules, el banco y también el edificio sede del gobierno local. Sin embargo, repentinamente comenzó a sentir las sutiles gotas que comenzaban a caer en su rostro. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y notó que las nubes se habían teñido de un gris más fuerte. En menos de un minuto, la lluvia otoñal invadió todo el lugar.

Sakura entró en pánico. El Iwatobi SC Returns aún estaba a algunas cuadras de distancia, por lo que si seguía corriendo terminaría obviamente empapado, lo que –según la perspectiva del pelirrojo– significaría un resfriado que terminaría definitivamente con su carrera en la natación. Así que, terriblemente asustado, buscó con la mirada cualquier lugar donde pudiera refugiarse. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un pequeño techo que sobresalía de la fachada de un viejo edificio comercial, con un bonito jardín aunque casi sin flores. Sakura se acercó la techumbre y se guareció bajo ella, rogando silenciosa y frustradamente por el término de la lluvia.

Y ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, cuando sintió un leve empujón a sus espaldas que le hizo tambalear.

—Oh, lo siento, chico —Sakura escuchó la tranquila voz masculina atrás de sí, luego le sintió soltar un bufido molesto y quejarse por la repentina lluvia. Saber que no era el único enfadado por el mal tiempo le hizo sentir aliviado y distraerse un momento de su propio malestar.

Por lo mismo, se volteó curioso hacia su costado, buscando reconocer a quien se hallaba a su lado. Suma sorpresa se llevó cuando notó el color rojizo de los cabellos del hombre que le acompañaba, con mechones cayendo a cada lado de su rostro y contrastando con la piel pálida de éste. Sakura no pudo evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa, pues recordaba a ese hombre, lo había visto hacía dos días y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y ahora, que lo tenía frente a sus ojos, sólo podía sentir su corazón latir más fuerte. El deseo de nadar en la piscina había quedado automáticamente en el olvido.

Rin torció la boca fastidiado. El auto de Gou aún se encontraba en el hospital a un par de cuadras del lugar, por lo que caminar bajo la torrentosa lluvia no era una buena idea. Fue allí cuando sintió la insistente mirada que le invadía y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, al pequeño que le observaba casi embelesado a su lado.

—Ya dije "_lo siento_" —repitió Rin con calma sin prestarle mayor atención a Sakura, esperando que le quitara la mirada de encima, pero el niño hizo caso omiso y siguió observándolo. Rin soltó un resoplido que se perdió con el sonido de la lluvia, le molestaba sentirse indiscretamente observado, por lo que se volteó hacia el pequeño para enfrentarlo con amabilidad.

Fue en ése momento que Rin sintió una extraña punzada en su pecho, cuando vio los ojos de Sakura de un azul tan brillante pero a la vez tan puro, transparente, y claro como el agua. Fue inevitable sentir una vorágine de emociones en su interior.

La imagen de Haruka comenzó a llegar repetidamente a su cabeza junto a la del pequeño bebé que había abandonado. Revivieron en él los recuerdos inconexos de momentos vividos hacía ocho años atrás, especialmente todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados al ver el examen de embarazo, al tener al bebé en sus brazos y luego al decirle adiós cuando sólo tenía dos meses. Todo era tan doloroso y repentino, que Rin se sintió mareado por un instante y con un creciente nudo en su garganta. Pero estaba confundido, no entendía por qué le atacaban tantas emociones con solo ver a un niño _desconocido_.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no quebrarse en el momento y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, respirando profundamente. No le gustaba nada de esto, sólo sentía la necesidad de escapar, pero ¿escapar de qué?

Agarró con firmeza la bolsa que contenía algunos bocadillos para él y Gou, y sin dudar un instante más avanzó directo hacia la lluvia, ya sin deseos de permanecer en el mismo lugar.

No había sonido alguno más que el del agua cayendo por doquier y el de sus fuertes pisadas sobre los charcos en el pavimento. Por eso es que le fue fácil reconocer aquel sonido que le seguía a sus espaldas, eran livianas pisadas que venían tras él.

—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Rin volteándose hacia Sakura. El niño se detuvo al instante y le observó algo nervioso, pero guardando silencio.

Rin se volteó y continuó su camino. No avanzó ni dos metros cuando se detuvo ante los pasos que habían comenzado otra vez.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, empezando a perder la paciencia. Sakura solo negó con la cabeza—. Vuelve a casa, niño —dijo con seriedad e intentó una vez más seguir su camino, pero los pasos en el agua se volvieron a sentir—. ¡Oye, me estás siguiendo! ¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó irritado, sobresaltando a Sakura. Por la nueva expresión en el rostro del niño, Rin intuyó que se había asustado. Decidió contar mentalmente hasta diez y retomar su paciencia y tranquilidad— Hey, no debes estar aquí bajo la lluvia, vete a tu casa… ¿o acaso no sabes regresar? —preguntó tranquilo, pero Sakura mantenía su silencio— Maldición, ¡¿por qué no dices nada?!

—Papá dice que no debo hablar con extraños —respondió al fin el niño tras dudar un poco. Y era absurdo, porque había desobedecido a Haruka al no quedarse en la escuela, pero ahora se esmeraba en no hablar con desconocidos.

—No te deja hablar con extraños y, sin embargo, me estás siguiendo —dijo Rin alzando una ceja y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Suspiró con resignación, observando las gotas que escurrían desde el gorro amarillo empapado hacia el rostro de Sakura; no había rastro alguno del cabello pelirrojo del menor—. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Sakura esbozó una gran sonrisa de repentina felicidad. No tenía idea por qué, pero a pesar que sabía que no debía hablar con extraños, en el fondo de su corazón sentía toda la confianza y seguridad estando con Rin. Y no era sólo por el hecho de llamarle la atención el color de sus cabellos, es decir, estaba muy contento al saber que ahora había un pelirrojo más en Iwatobi aparte de él mismo, de Gou y de la señora Matsuoka, pero lo más importante era el fuerte sentimiento de cercanía que le provocaba la sola presencia de Rin.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó el mayor.

—Hacia el puerto —respondió Sakura con simpleza señalando hacia la costa.

Rin dio una mirada rápida al reloj de su muñeca. Faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para que Gou terminara su turno en el hospital, la misma cantidad de tiempo que tardaba la ida y vuelta hacia el puerto. Si se apresuraban, podría alcanzar a dejar al niño en su casa y volver puntual a buscar a su hermana.

—Vamos, yo te llevaré a casa —insistió. Aunque la presencia de Sakura seguía inquietándole, sentía que no podía dejarlo simplemente solo bajo la lluvia.

—Pero sé volver solo.

—¿Y cómo? Está lloviendo y no es bueno que andes por la calle en un día así. Además, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

La imagen de Haruka vino de pronto a la mente de Sakura. Rin tenía razón, su padre se preocuparía al no encontrarlo en la escuela y no saber dónde estaba. Sintió de pronto nerviosismo y un leve arrepentimiento por haber seguido sus impulsos, sin embargo, sentía que no había sido en vano, ya que se había encontrado con el hombre de la cabellera roja. Pero aquel hombre seguía siendo un desconocido, por lo tanto, no podía permitir que lo llevara a casa arriesgándose a que Haruka se encontrara con él. El regaño que recibiría podría significar que le quitaran la autorización para continuar asistiendo al Iwatobi SC Returns, lo que sería una tragedia para él.

—Puedo volver solo, en serio. Soy grande y puedo tomar el autobús, tengo algo de dinero para ello —dijo señalando hacia su costado. Los ojos de Rin se movieron en la dirección indicada, en efecto, a algunas cuadras de distancia, pasando el hospital, se hallaba la estación de autobuses frente a la estación de trenes de Iwatobi.

Rin resopló con resignación, se encogió de hombros y, tras decir un rápido "_como quieras_", se apresuró en caminar en dirección a la estación, indicándole a Sakura que lo siguiera. Teniendo en cuenta lo empapado que se encontraba y la presencia inquietante del niño, lo único que Rin deseaba en ese momento era deshacerse de él. El pequeño lo hacía sentir que una forma que no podía dilucidar y, aunque su presencia no pudiera ser llamada molesta –ya que el niño sólo lo estaba mirando–, había algo en él que continuaba remeciendo sus emociones.

Se detuvo justo frente a la estación, mientras el autobús se acercaba.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes volver? —Rin no estaba completamente confiado de si el niño realmente podía regresar sólo a casa. Sakura asintió, decidido a demostrar que podía valerse por sí mismo— De acuerdo. Ahora, escúchame bien —Rin se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Sakura y poder verlo de frente a los ojos. Al ver su mirada de tan cerca no pudo evitar volver a sentir una presión en su pecho—. No hables con nadie hasta llegar a casa, ¿está bien? Y obedece a tus padres, no vuelvas a andar por ahí sólo.

Con un entusiasmado "sí" y una inocente sonrisa, Sakura dio media vuelta y se acercó al autobús que acababa de detenerse, subió en él y buscó un asiento junto a la ventana que daba hacia Rin. No podía borrar de su rostro la sonrisa de alegría, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo porque al fin un adulto había confiado en él. Así que levantó su brazo y se despidió moviendo su pequeña mano de lado a lado. Se veía adorable, especialmente al tener el gorro amarillo cubriéndole casi hasta los ojos.

Rin se despidió con un leve movimiento de su mano, no muy expresivo, mientras veía cómo el autobús se alejaba rumbo a la calle principal, ahí daría un giro hacia el norte directo hacia la zona costera de Iwatobi. Cuando el vehículo se perdió, Rin alzó una mano y removió los cabellos húmedos que se hallaban pegados en su frente, y se quedó inmóvil, repasando en su mente el momento absurdo que acababa de vivir.

—¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? —se preguntó a sí mismo, ahí de pie bajo la lluvia, sosteniendo aún la bolsa con los bocadillos que había comprado y que seguramente ya estaban todos mojados. Soltó una pequeña risita, divertido de sí mismo al verse envuelto en una ilógica situación.

Cuando Rin regresó al auto, Gou acababa de atravesar las puertas del hospital. Sus finas facciones se tensaron al verlo todo empapado, mas luego sonrió complacida al notar la frescura en la esencia de su hermano. No sabía a qué se debía ese cambio de aura en él, tampoco quiso hacer preguntas al respecto, pero sin duda que esa variación en su estado de ánimo era evidente con tal solo mirarlo.

En cuanto a Sakura, una vez que llegó al puerto Iwatobi se apresuró en adentrarse en las callejuelas y subir los escalones de piedra que llegaban hasta su casa. Llamó al celular de Haruka para avisarle que no había necesidad de pasar por él a la escuela, y se las ingenió para no responder todas las interrogantes que su padre tenía en ése momento. Tomó un baño y se metió a la cama.

Escribió en su diario para hablar son su "madre", le contó emocionado sobre su gran aventura y le explicó que ya se estaba convirtiendo en un chico grande. Estaba tan contento por lo que había vivido, que la llegada de Haruka no significó ningún temor para él. No le contó a su padre sobre la experiencia vivida, no le contó que había hablado con un desconocido ni que había escapado de la escuela. No tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, porque Haruka extrañamente no preguntó nada; la alegría de Sakura desbordaba de tal manera, que el pelinegro sintió que no debía arruinar el momento haciendo preguntas innecesarias. Su hijo estaba sano y salvo en la casa, y eso era lo que realmente importaba; tal vez, al día siguiente, le pediría algún tipo de explicación, pero por ahora prefería recostarse junto a su pequeño y juguetear un rato con él.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Cuando Llueven Estrellas**

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

¡Gracias por leer! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Aclararé algunas cosas sobre este capítulo:

- La ciudad de Iwatobi está basada en Iwami, una ciudad real de Japón ubicada en la prefectura de Tottori. La ciudad capital de la prefectura tiene el mismo nombre, Tottori. En este fanfiction NO he cambiado las ubicaciones geográficas. Además otras ubicaciones reales como las estaciones de trenes Igumi e Higashihama, que son anteriores a la de Iwami (Iwatobi). También, en Iwami la estación de trenes está ubicado entre los campos y zona urbana donde están los servicios principales, como el hospital donde trabaja Gou.

- La profesión de Gou es creación para este fanfiction, _NO es canon_. No he encontrado material que hable sobre los intereses de Gou para su futuro, por lo que si más adelante me entero de algo, cambiaré los fragmentos que se refieran a la profesión que yo he inventado. Por supuesto que NO es relevante para la historia, así que su cambio no tendrá influencia alguna en el desarrollo de la trama.

- En cuanto a la personalidad de Sakura, creo que éste puede llegar a ser muy insistente e impulsivo a su manera, tal y como lo era Rin cuando niño. Tanto en _High Speed!_ como en _Free!_ se puede apreciar lo insistente que es Rin (especialmente con Haruka) y lo impetuoso que puede llegar a ser cuando se trata de sus emociones. Cuando siente algo en su corazón, Rin simplemente actúa... ¡se llevó a Haruka a Australia! ¿Quién más hace eso? :3

- Mencioné el Family Mart como el lugar donde Haruka le compra helados azules a Sakura. NO es creación mía, existe en la vida real y en _Free!_ es el lugar donde Haruka y Makoto compran helados azules cuando salen de la escuela en tiempos de verano.

- Por último, sólo decirles que hagan un _link_ entre la sobreprotección de Haruka y el sentimiento de abandono que mencioné brevemente en este capítulo. Él tiene un trauma respecto al abandono, NO es invento mío, lo han dicho los productores de _Free!_ y se relaciona tanto con las dos temporadas de la serie como con las novelas de _High Speed!_ No profundizaré en este tema, porque lo desarrollaré en el transcurso de los capítulos, pero espero que puedan intuir de qué se trata.

¡Reviews por favor! :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas de autor: **De verdad, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por los mensajes privados que he recibido, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar esta historia.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LLUEVEN ESTRELLAS<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Los días sábado en la casa de los Nanase comenzaban bastante tranquilos. Haruka se levantaba muy temprano para tomar con calma un baño. Desayunaba en soledad y luego subía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Solo cuando llegaba a su cuarto escuchaba los rápidos golpecitos en el suelo de madera, que le advertían que su hijo acababa de despertar y venía corriendo hacia él. Todos los sábados era lo mismo, el pelirrojo daba un salto a la cama de Haruka y reía divertido mientras se revolcaba entre las sábanas, extendiendo sus extremidades para abarcar todo el espacio.

—Deberías quedarte aquí y jugar todo el día conmigo —comentó el pequeño aun nadando entre las sábanas.

—Sabes que no puedo, Saku —respondió Haruka con tranquilidad de pie a un costado de la habitación mientras se ajustaba la camisa y demás ropa frente al espejo—. El sábado es un día de trabajo como cualquier otro —agregó.

Eso lo había aprendido desde hacía muchos años. Cuando era nadador olímpico acostumbraba a entrenar todo el tiempo y casi no había días de descanso. Más tarde, cuando se vio obligado a dejar la natación para poder criar a su hijo, tuvo facilidad en acostumbrarse a la idea de trabajar casi todos los días de la semana para conseguir suficiente dinero para ambos. De hecho, su actual trabajo en DolphinS era así, con un horario de medio turno pero que se extendía de lunes a sábado, especial para poder cumplir con las responsabilidades del hogar y del cuidado de Sakura. Llevaba varios años con la misma rutina semanal, así que ya no resultaba ser agotador, aunque había momentos –como todos los sábados por la mañana– donde simplemente deseaba arrojarse a la cama y dormir un rato más junto a su hijo.

—Regresa temprano, papá —dijo Sakura desde la cama, observando a su padre.

—Lo intentaré —fue la simple respuesta de Haruka, quien ahora miraba su reflejo con suma concentración. Removía su cabello hacia un lado, dudaba un momento, y luego lo cambiaba de posición, todo para hallar una forma adecuada para lucir mejor. Todo ese procedimiento fue advertido por el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó asustado, viendo cómo su padre se acicalaba frente al espejo.

—Visitaré a Tanaka-_san._ Debo estar presentable —respondió Haruka con su característica indiferencia.

—¿Es una mujer? —preguntó Sakura casi con espanto.

—Sí.

Y esa simple afirmación de Haruka desató la ira del pequeño pelirrojo. Sakura dio un salto, llegó junto a su padre y se aferró con fuerza de los pantalones del mayor, sacudiéndolos con los puños cerrados mientras sus ojos amenazaban con soltar sus lágrimas.

—¡Las novias están prohibidas! —gritó con fuerza, mirando con rabia a su padre— ¡No puedes tener una novia! ¡No puedes!

—Oye, Sakura, tranquilízate.

—¡No quiero que me consigas otra mamá! —seguía gritando furioso, con las lágrimas ya en el borde de sus ojos.

Haruka alzó una ceja y dio un suspiro de resignación. Conocía perfectamente ese tipo de berrinches en su hijo, así que metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono celular, buscó una de las fotografías y se la enseñó a Sakura.

—Ella es Tanaka-_san_ —dijo Haruka. La imagen retrataba a una feliz anciana enseñando una amplia habitación infantil—. Es abuela de mellizos y solicitó a algunos asesores de DolphinS para la remodelación de la habitación de sus nietos. Como es uno de los clientes más frecuentes, no podíamos negarnos a su petición —explicó con absoluta calma, viendo cómo Sakura guardaba completo silencio.

Era así cómo se comportaba el niño cada vez que Haruka insinuaba algo –por muy mínimo que sea– respecto de cualquier mujer. Sakura era terriblemente celoso, pero no porque quisiera acaparar todo el cariño de su padre, sino porque él quería tener sólo una única madre: aquella que se encontraba en el cielo y con la cual hablaba todos los días. Cualquier mujer que se acercara a Haruka resultaba ser una amenaza para el pelirrojo, quien no dudaba en adquirir un comportamiento frío y a veces grosero frente a ellas. La única excepción a la regla era Gou, a quien Sakura aceptaba como una especie de segunda madre, tal vez por el hecho de haberla visto desde antes de sus primeras memorias; gracias a su padre, el niño sabía que la pelirroja había cuidado de él desde que era un bebé, por lo que había crecido observando las distancias entre ella y Haruka, que no resultaban para nada amenazantes.

—Aprende a controlar tu ira, pequeño gruñón —le dijo Haruka dándole un par de golpes en la cabeza. Si bien desde hacía un tiempo estaba en plan de cambiar esas actitudes de Sakura, lo cierto es que no podía culparlo completamente. Al fin y al cabo, gran parte del carácter impulsivo del niño era herencia de Rin.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo, luego corrió a la cama de su padre y se ocultó entre las sábanas, avergonzado de su propia actitud.

Haruka lo observó a través del espejo. Aunque de momentos le divertía el comportamiento de su hijo, sabía que no debía reírse para no avalar esa conducta, así que terminó de alistarse en silencio. No pasó mucho rato cuando el mayor ya se encontraba junto a la cama para despedirse de Sakura y darle algunas instrucciones.

—Oye, Sakura-…

—Lo sé —interrumpió el pelirrojo, y en seguida repitió como si fuese un robot—: "_El almuerzo está en la nevera._ _No salgas de casa hasta mi regreso, pero en caso de algo inusual ve con Tachibana-san_" —dijo fastidiado y con voz monótona. Conocía perfectamente las líneas de su padre.

Las instrucciones de cada sábado era otra de las cosas que formaban parte de la rutina de ambos. Aunque Sakura las sabía de memoria, Haruka se preocupaba de recordarlas cada semana, y ahora con mayor esmero sabiendo que su hijo a veces tomaba decisiones por sí solo, como hace un par de días cuando regresó de la escuela el día de lluvia.

—Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó con molestia, sin salir de su escondite bajo las sábanas.

Haruka no tuvo más opción que suspirar con resignación; no valía la pena ponerse a discutir con su hijo en ese momento, sobre todo que ya era hora de marcharse al trabajo. Así que se despidió de Sakura recibiendo un muy apagado "_que te vaya bien_" como respuesta, y salió de casa con rapidez rumbo a la estación.

Como no era día de escuela, el pelinegro se podía permitir tomar el autobús cerca de casa. Si bien el trayecto a DolphinS no era muy extenso, el día estaba bastante frío; había sol pero casi no calentaba, y además reinaba la humedad que queda después de los días de lluvia.

Llegó a su trabajo más temprano de lo usual, por lo que tuvo tiempo suficiente para ajustar detalles de las visitas que haría junto a otros trabajadores. Ese era parte de las labores que le correspondían a Haruka de vez en cuando. Al ser supervisor de una de las secciones de DolphinS, debía procurar llevar una buena administración. Cuando todo estuvo listo, el equipo que se trasladaría a las casas de los clientes abordó uno de los furgones institucionales.

La primera parada fue frente al puerto Ajiro, en casa de la señora Ume Tanaka. La vivienda estaba en un pasaje angosto que daba a un pequeño túnel. No era la primera vez que iba a ese sector de Iwatobi, había estado allí en varias ocasiones y además había escuchado hablar a Rin sobre ese lugar, de lo mucho que le gustaba correr por esas callejuelas cuando niño pues –al parecer– su padre también había jugueteado por los alrededores durante su infancia.

Con la extraña sensación de estar atravesando las remotas memorias del pelirrojo, Haruka y las tres personas que le acompañaban ingresaron a la casa de Ume. La mujer los acogió con cordialidad y les explicó su situación familiar: su hijo menor había sido padre de mellizos, pero él y su novia se encontraban estudiando en la universidad; Ume se ofreció a cuidar de los bebés mientras los jóvenes continuaban sus estudios, por lo que la casa necesitaba una serie de remodelaciones para los dos pequeños habitantes. La misión del equipo de DolphinS era asesorar a la anciana en el proceso.

—Quisiera que Nanase-_san_ se encargara de la habitación de los bebés —pidió Ume con una dulce sonrisa. Llevaba tiempo siendo clienta de DolphinS y se había percatado de los buenos consejos que daba Haruka respecto a los diseños; pese a que sus opiniones eran bastante simples, el pelinegro lograba encantar a todos cuando cogía un lápiz y un papel y comenzaba a plasmar sus ideas. A pesar del tiempo, las aptitudes artísticas del joven no habían desaparecido.

Mientras el resto del equipo se dedicaba a otras partes de la casa, Haruka siguió a Ume hasta la habitación. Era un cuarto relativamente pequeño en el cual sólo había un mueble mediano y un par de cunas, y aunque carecía de decoraciones infantiles, se podía percibir ese aroma suave tan típico que desprenden las habitaciones de bebés.

No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia en su interior, recordando aquella especial habitación de su apartamento en Tokio. Había sido el cuarto de Rin hasta que se enteraron que serían padres, momento en el cual el pelirrojo cambió sus cosas a la habitación de Haruka. Recordaba haber recorrido junto a Rin varios centros comerciales en la ciudad, buscando pinturas adecuadas para colorear las murallas y discutiendo si las decoraciones debían ser tiburones rojos o delfines azules. Finalmente, se habían decidido por pintar delfines rosados por todo el lugar, aunque en el proceso resultaron agregar dibujos de pétalos de cerezo cayendo sobre un pacífico mar. Era una idea extraña en su comienzo, pero había resultado ser bastante adorable una vez que la habitación quedó lista.

—Las paredes pueden tener delfines rosados y celestes —habló de improviso, y en seguida sacó un documento con la paleta de colores que DolphinS ofrecía. Los mostró a Ume, quien quedó maravillada de inmediato ante la idea.

Para Haruka no resultaba difícil dar consejos de ese tipo, tenía cualidades artísticas y además la experiencia como para hablar con propiedad. Era fácil, simplemente tenía que aludir a sus propios recuerdos y adaptarlos ligeramente a la realidad de los mellizos. Le agradaba eso, pues las memorias que tenía de aquella época –previa a la partida de Rin– eran hermosas y hacían que su pecho se llenara de una agradable sensación cálida.

—Veo que a usted le conmueve hablar de estos temas —comentó repentinamente la mujer, observando sonriente al joven pelinegro—. Nanase-_san_ es una persona inexpresiva, pero puedo ver en sus ojos la emoción que le produce cuando habla sobre bebés —agregó la mujer, esta vez sorprendiendo un tanto a Haruka—. Usted tiene un hijo pequeño, ¿no es así?

—Sí —respondió inseguro, preguntándose en su cabeza si acaso habría hecho alguna expresión distinta en su rostro que delatara los sentimientos por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Imagino que estar aquí, en la habitación de mis nietos, le trae muchos recuerdos. Los padres solemos atesorar en nuestros corazones cada momento que pasamos junto a nuestros hijos. Es gratificante verlos crecer sanos y fuertes luego de todo el esfuerzo que uno ha hecho por ellos.

Haruka la observó un momento en silencio, sintiendo como si estuviese su propia abuela enfrente de él. Era como si Ume hubiese podido atravesar sus ojos y leer directamente su alma, aquella que guardaba un cúmulo de reminiscencias que iban desde la alegría de saber que tendría un hijo con la persona que más amaba, pasando por la felicidad de tener por primera vez a Sakura en sus brazos, y la satisfacción actual de saber que fue capaz de sacar adelante por sí mismo a esa pequeña criatura. Era una sensación inigualable y, aunque el dolor de la partida de Rin estaba aún presente, el gozo que provocaba la sonrisa de Sakura era siempre más fuerte.

—Al final, todo vale la pena —respondió él con suavidad y, aunque exteriorizó una diminuta sonrisa, por dentro se sentía absolutamente dichoso.

Luego de visitar a la señora Tanaka, el equipo se trasladó a la casa de un par de clientes más dentro de la zona de Iwatobi. Fue un tanto extenuante para Haruka seguir el ritmo de su trabajo, pues por su mente seguían transitando innumerables escenas de su vida que impedían mantener la concentración. Aun así, se las ingenió para conservar la compostura y terminar el recorrido correctamente, regresaron a DolphinS y redactaron los informes correspondientes sobre materiales necesitados entre otras cosas. Afortunadamente, no era mucho el trabajo que debían hacer dentro del establecimiento, por lo que Haruka terminó con rapidez sus responsabilidades y se retiró prontamente del lugar. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Volvió a tomar el autobús, esta vez de regreso al sector portuario de Iwatobi, y luego caminó apresurado entre las callejuelas hacia el cerro, llegando hasta las escaleras de piedra que llevaban hasta su casa y el santuario Misagozaki. La usual corriente de aire que circulaba por el lugar removió cada uno de sus cabellos mientras subía con presteza, a la vez que un par de hojas secas pasaba volando a su alrededor. Cuando estuvo frente a la casa inhaló profundamente, llenándose de aire fresco y purificante, otorgándole un aspecto renovado y fresco.

—Ya llegué —dijo al ingresar a la vivienda, y pudo ser consciente de un ligero cambio en su acostumbrada forma de hablar. Hoy sonaba más alegre, más vivo.

—Bienvenido, papá —dijo Sakura apareciendo con velocidad desde la cima de las escaleras, sosteniendo un bolso deportivo y enseñando una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro que sí.

Y no importaba que Haruka hubiese llegado recién del trabajo, tampoco importaba que estuviese un poco agotado por las visitas a los clientes. Lo que realmente importaba es que había ciertas rutinas de los días sábado que por nada el mundo deseaba cambiar.

Por ése tipo de rutinas es que llevaba el traje de baño puesto los fines de semana, porque sabía que la mejor manera de pasar su escaso tiempo libre con su hijo era nadando juntos en la piscina del Iwatobi SC Returns. Es en el agua donde podía olvidarse realmente del resto del mundo, de sus recuerdos abrumadores, de las preocupaciones que le aquejaban todo el día. Así como también es en el agua donde podía sonreír ampliamente mientras admiraba el nado de su pequeño.

Esa, sin duda, era la mayor satisfacción que podía recibir de su hijo.

Más allá de lo enérgico y fuerte que estaba creciendo Sakura, lo que más enorgullecía a Haruka era el saber que había traspasado a su hijo el ferviente amor por el agua. No sabía si era producto de la herencia o si era simplemente una consecuencia de la instrucción que recibió el pelirrojo desde que tenía apenas unos meses de vida. Lo único que Haruka sabía era que el niño se complementaba perfectamente con el agua, y a pesar que era bastante competitivo, lo cierto era que la acogía y se entregaba a ella como si ambos fueran parte de un mismo ser.

—¡Papá! —gritó Sakura con sumo entusiasmo, jalando al mayor de un brazo y obligándolo a sumergirse en la piscina.

Y abajo, en esa visión azulina que correspondía a una realidad de pura agua, el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y expresó con sus labios un pausado "_gracias_" adornado de burbujas que se perdieron camino a la superficie. Allí, rodeados de un espacio que desde siempre había pertenecido a ellos dos, Haruka lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo contra su piel el contacto de aquel pequeño hombrecito que compartía su misma sangre.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>En medio de una habitación mediana, de colores claros y una bella vista a la ciudad, Rin se puso de pie y estiró el elástico bajo su mentón, que correspondía al delgado gorro que cubría su cabellera. Sosteniendo con una de sus manos un grueso pincel, miró desafiantemente a Haruka y sonrió enseñando sus filosos dientes. Frente a él, el pelinegro se hallaba en similares condiciones, con un gorro blanco cubriendo su cabeza y el pincel en mano.<p>

—Prepárate para tu derrota, Haru —dijo con absoluta confianza.

—Eso está por verse, Rin —respondió el otro joven con mirada decisiva.

—Te arrepentirás de haberme impedido pintar tiburones rojos.

—Y tú te arrepentirás de prohibirme pintar delfines azules.

Un intercambio de miradas retadoras, un rápido conteo del uno al tres, y luego un desesperado intento por trazar finas líneas rosadas alrededor de dos moldes plásticos con la figura de un delfín. Así estuvieron un buen rato, dibujando silenciosa y pacientemente en las paredes, hasta que a Rin se le ocurrió acariciar molestosamente con su pincel el rostro de Haruka, quien no dudó en coger el suyo y refregárselo en la cara del pelirrojo. A eso le siguieron una serie de ataques mutuos y carcajadas por ver quién ensuciaba más al otro, lo que desencadenó una lluvia de gotas de pintura rosa hacia las paredes.

—¡Mira lo que estás haciendo! —acusó Haruka mientras esquivaba y devolvía los ataques al otro joven.

—¡La culpa es tuya! —se defendió Rin, en las mismas condiciones.

Y aunque se acusaran mutuamente, tanto el orgullo como la diversión que sentían les impedían detenerse.

La pequeña batalla no terminó sino hasta que el pincel de Rin cayó repentinamente al suelo. El pelirrojo había retrocedido intentando esquivar una pincelada de Haruka y había tropezado en un receptáculo de pintura celeste, desplomándose abruptamente al suelo cubierto de viejos periódicos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suma preocupación el pelinegro, soltando su pincel e inclinándose hacia el otro joven. No le importó que la pintura celeste se esparciera por los periódicos y alcanzara parte de la base de las murallas.

—Sí… —respondió Rin con inseguridad, se podía apreciar el temor en su voz. Levantó levemente su mano y la acercó a su vientre, acariciando la planicie que aún no comenzaba a abultarse— No fue un gran golpe, pero aun así me da miedo.

—Espero que se encuentre bien —agregó Haruka, posando con suavidad su mano sobre el estómago ajeno—. ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

—No… Es decir, no lo sé… No entiendo estas cosas —dijo angustiado, observando su propio cuerpo que recientemente había comenzado a redescubrir. Movió su mano un poco más sobre su vientre, volviendo a preguntarse por enésima vez cómo es que había llegado un pequeño ser humano a ese lugar, cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta que desde siempre su cuerpo había sido diferente. Volvió a sentirse extraño, distinto a todos los demás—. No sé qué debiera hacer ahora, ni qué es lo que sigue, ni hasta dónde voy a llegar.

—Rin…

—Tengo mucho miedo, Haru. Todo esto es tan nuevo para mí, que me aterra demasiado —agregó con la voz quebrada, inclinando su cabeza hacia su costado para ocultarla en el pecho de su novio.

—Para mí también lo es, ha sido todo muy repentino —confesó, esta vez acariciando tiernamente la cabellera del otro joven—. Pero, ya comencé a entrenar más duro, y a partir de la próxima semana aumentaré las horas de práctica a la semana completa, sábados y domingos.

—Pero eso significa que me dejarás solo —murmuró Rin con la voz apagada.

—No. Significa que me esforzaré por sacarte adelante… A ti y al bebé. Lo prometo.

—Haru… —sonrió Rin, y sus ojos no tardaron en volverse completamente húmedos. En su estado de gravidez, las emociones variaban y florecían con más frecuencia que antes— Gracias por estar aquí.

Y aunque Haruka no dijo nada más, una bella sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios. Abrazó con cuidado a su novio, sintiendo el roce de las mejillas manchadas en pintura, dándole a entender que no había nada que agradecer, porque estando a su lado él era inmensamente feliz.

—Las manchas en la pared… Son como pétalos de cerezo, aunque algunos están deformes y deben ser corregidos —habló Rin repentinamente, con la voz poco a poco volviendo a su acostumbrada viveza.

—Y la pintura celeste que derramaste manchó la base de la pared. Será una piscina o un mar —agregó Haruka. Rin soltó una risita de diversión al instante—. Oye, ¿por qué te ríes? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Porque exageras. Lo que derramé casi ni tocó la pared y ya quieres crear un mar con eso —siguió riendo Rin, mientras alzaba su mano para dibujar con su dedo índice un corazón rosa en la mejilla del joven—. Espero que nuestro hijo esté orgulloso de tener un padre tan creativo y fanático del agua.

—A él también le gustará el agua —se defendió con rapidez.

Y aunque Haruka aún no conociera a su bebé sabía perfectamente que el destino de él y su hijo estaría ligado a esa profundidad azul que tanto amaba. Sonrió con ternura mientras en sus ojos aparecía un hermoso brillo de ilusión.

—Nadaremos juntos para siempre.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Cuando Llueven Estrellas**

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Esta vez sólo aclararé que mencioné el puerto Ajiro, el cual es una ubicación real de Iwami. También mencioné un túnel en el que jugaba el padre de Rin cuando pequeño. Ése túnel existe y está en el sector de Ajiro, y es mostrado en el episodio 07 de _Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club_, específicamente durante la pesadilla que tiene Rin, en la cual se ve a Toraichi Matsuoka corriendo en dirección hacia aquel lugar.

A todos quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, ¡muchas gracias!  
>Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y críticas constructivas.<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas de autor:**

Esta vez he tardado más en publicar un nuevo capítulo, y la razón es simple: me dediqué a hacer un dibujo que me tomó demasiado tiempo. La imagen se relaciona con el Capítulo 4 de esta historia, en la escena de Rin y Haruka pintando la habitación de Sakura. Para ver la imagen pueden ingresar a este link de Pixiv, quitando los "_espacios" _y agregando el símbolo / entre ._net_ y _member _(esta página impide publicar links u.u)

www . pixiv. net member _illust. php? mode= medium& illust_id = 48343162

Por otra parte, debo agradecer a cada uno de los lectores. Estoy especialmente agradecida de quienes han aportado con algún mensaje para darme ánimos, planteando sus dudas o para enriquecer la historia. Les he enviado un mensaje privado de agradecimiento a los usuarios registrados, pero también debo agradecer a quienes no poseen cuenta en esta página pero que sí han dejado aunque sea un mensaje: **nana chan, Free, Alice, laodisea, SakuraKiss, zero, Macka**, también a **Liliana** que me ha escrito en Facebook pero no sé su nombre de usuario y **MiraKo** que está traduciendo este FanFic (espero tenga éxito en su proyecto), ¡muchas gracias!

En fin, la imagen que realicé con mucho cariño va para quienes siguen mi fic, espero les guste.

Disfruten a lectura.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LLUEVEN LAS ESTRELLAS<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La primera mañana de diciembre comenzó con vientos fríos y un manto gris que lentamente cubrió el cielo. El pronóstico del tiempo en la televisión había anunciado que las lluvias comenzarían durante esa tarde, por lo que los pequeños puertos de Iwatobi ya se estaban preparando en caso de tormentas.

—Tenemos tantos canales de televisión y tú prefieres ver ese canal local sin nada interesante —comentó Gou con diversión desde un costado de la sala, mientras guardaba algunos objetos personales en su bolsa de trabajo.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Rin con tranquilidad, aunque con ese tono apagado que se había vuelto tan común en él.

—¡En un minuto! —dijo con energía y se alejó por el pasillo.

El pelirrojo volvió a quedar en soledad con sólo el sonido de la televisión acompañándole. Observó un instante el noticiario, ahí seguía la misma reportera hablando sobre la situación en el puerto. Cogió el control remoto y cambió la señal aleatoriamente; noticias internacionales, un campeonato deportivo, un programa de cocina, un documental sobre animales…

Rin suspiró aburrido. Desde hacía tiempo que no había nada interesante en la TV. Nunca fue un fanático de ella, pero sí cuando más joven disfrutaba de los canales deportivos y musicales. Ahora no le atraía nada, no tenía ningún interés ni nada causaba curiosidad en él.

Eso mismo se aplicaba en otros aspectos de su vida. Recordaba cuando años atrás pasaba sus días libres levantando pesas y trotando para ejercitar, o recorriendo los centros comerciales cuando se le antojaba. Ahora no había nada de eso, simplemente pasaba los días en Iwatobi sentado junto a su soledad tratando de olvidar recuerdos amargos, mirando las nubes grises de otoño y preguntándose cuándo diablos saldrá el sol.

—¡Estoy lista! —anunció Gou desde la puerta, portando un grueso abrigo y un paraguas. Cogió la mediana bolsa que siempre llevaba al trabajo y la colgó en su hombro.

Al salir de la casa el viento les golpeó con rudeza removiendo los cabellos rojizos hacia un costado. Parecía que las lluvias comenzarían antes de caer la tarde. Subieron al auto, Rin siempre al volante para trasladar a su hermana al hospital.

Hacía una semana que el joven había regresado a la casa de su madre. Los primeros días habían sido un poco tensos producto del reencuentro con la ciudad que le vio crecer y todas las memorias que venían a su mente, pero ahora ya se estaba sintiendo levemente más cómodo. La señora Matsuoka y Gou eran personas muy gentiles y preocupadas por él, le demostraban su cariño a cada instante, no lo juzgaban y no hacían preguntas que pudieran atormentarle, más bien lo comprendían y le entregaban el apoyo incondicional de una madre y hermana, respectivamente.

Sin embargo, Rin era consciente de que las cosas no podían seguir así eternamente. Aunque ambas mujeres le insistían en que no se preocupara por asuntos monetarios, el pelirrojo no soportaría seguir viviendo por mucho más a costa de su madre y hermana.

—He estado pensando que debo conseguir un empleo —comentó él de improviso, manteniendo sus manos en el volante.

—¿Eh? Hermano, sabes que no es necesario.

—Es necesario —corrigió Rin con tranquilidad—. No regresé a casa para ser un estorbo ni ser un parásito de ti o mamá.

—¡Pero no lo eres! —agregó Gou con rapidez— Mamá y yo estamos felices de tenerte de vuelta. Sabemos que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti, así que no queremos presionarte con nada. Pero, tener un empleo no es mala idea si tomas en cuenta que así puedes tener tu mente distraída.

Rin observó brevemente la amable sonrisa de su hermana, mas guardó silencio y volvió a poner sus ojos en la carretera. Ella tenía razón, con un trabajo mantendría alejados los malos sentimientos que le aquejaban. Era lo mismo que él solía hacer en Australia, ayudaba a Russell con sus asuntos todos los días y así mantenía en el olvido todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos.

—Conseguiré un empleo. Ya lo decidí.

Tomó la curva que llevaba a la costa de Uradome y luego avanzaron junto a la extensa playa. A lo lejos se lograban divisar algunos barcos pesqueros que viajaban hacia el puerto para guarecerse de las futuras lluvias de la tarde. El tiempo se volvía cada vez peor.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Usualmente, las mesas del salón de clases del segundo grado se ubicaban siguiendo una perfecta fila. El puesto de la pequeña Sora Minami estaba junto al de una de sus compañeras de curso más cercana. Aunque ambas eran niñas responsables y se esforzaban en poner atención a la maestra, muchas veces les era imposible concentrarse producto de los murmullos que siempre se escuchaban a sus espaldas. Atrás de ellas estaban los puestos de Sakura y Aiko, quienes por ningún motivo cerraban sus bocas para dejar de hablar, especialmente el pelirrojo. Sólo cuando la maestra los descubría y los regañaba, los niños guardaban silencio durante un instante, pero al cabo de un rato volvían a conversar.<p>

Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que las mesas de la clase estaban dispuestas de forma distinta, en grupos de cuatro o seis alumnos. De esta manera, la mesa de Sora quedaba frente a la de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo a un costado de la de un muy ruidoso Sakura, quien ahora debía alzar un poco más la voz para comunicarse con Aiko, que estaba frente a él.

—…Estoy seguro que tus padres dirán que sí —dijo Sakura sonriendo, sin ninguna intención de hacer su tarea.

—No es eso, yo no quiero ir. No me interesa —dijo Aiko en tono aburrido, trazando líneas al azar sobre su cuaderno en blanco.

—El entrenador Sasabe te aceptará, es una muy buena persona —dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo—. Mira, yo voy al club todos los días, pero tú puedes ir martes y jueves para comenzar.

—Pero-…

—No te preocupes. Hay otros chicos que también le tienen miedo al agua.

—No he dicho que me da miedo, es sólo que no quiero nadar —dijo molesto.

—Yo sé que sí quieres —insistió con sonriente.

—No quiero.

—Sí quieres.

—No quiero, ¡nadar es aburrido! —lanzó sus palabras enojado, desatando con ellas la ira de Sakura.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —gritó indignado levantándose de su silla— ¡No puedes saberlo si nunca lo has intentado!

—¡Nanase-_kun_! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —La voz de la maestra terminó con la disputa. Las energías del pelirrojo desaparecieron completo, sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza frente a la mirada de todos sus compañeros— ¿Terminaste tu tarea?

—Aún no —dijo con la voz apagada, y la verdad es que no tenía nada escrito en su cuaderno. La maestra siguió ocupada en sus asuntos y el resto de la clase volvió a sus actividades. Sakura tomó asiento dándole una mirada de odio a Aiko y, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la fría mirada de Sora—. ¿Qué? —preguntó fastidiado mirando a la chica que se hallaba a su lado.

—Sólo guarda silencio, ¿sí? —pidió ella con una forzada sonrisa.

Sí, Sakura resultaba ser realmente agotador.

El día en la escuela pasó bastante lento. Los niños pudieron salir al jardín sólo durante los primeros recesos del día, pero luego cuando el viento frío se hizo más persistente, los maestros decidieron cerrar las puertas hacia el exterior.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer después del almuerzo, por lo que Sakura las observó fascinado desde el interior de la sala de clases. Esta vez no insistió a su amigo para salir a correr bajo la lluvia. La última vez había recibido un buen regaño de parte de Haruka quien además le había impedido ir al club a nadar, incluso Aiko había sido reprendido por su madre y había pescado un resfriado. Esta vez no volverían a pasar por lo mismo.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Sakura se colocó su acostumbrado gorro y salió corriendo del salón junto a Aiko, compitiendo por quién llegaba primero a la entrada de la escuela; claramente, la discusión de la mañana había sido olvidada. La madre de Aiko esperaba sonriente afuera del edificio, con un paraguas extendido sobre su cabeza y otro par colgando de su mano.

—Las clases en el Iwatobi SC Returns no se suspenden ni en días de lluvia —comentó la señora Aihara una vez que estuvieron arriba del autobús.

—Es una piscina con aguas temperadas, por lo que se puede usar todo el año —explicó Sakura.

—Estás muy interesado en la natación, Sakura-_kun_. Supongo que viene en tus genes —sonrió la mujer—. Nanase-_san_ fue una persona muy famosa en sus días como nadador profesional. En esos años mi esposo y yo aún éramos novios, y solíamos animarlo por la televisión cuando participaba en las competencias internacionales.

—Papá recorrió todo el mundo y ganó muchos premios —dijo con orgullo.

—Así es, él y otro chico más… Su nombre era… Matsu… Matsuda Rintaro… creo —se detuvo un momento en silencio, vagando entre las escasas imágenes que aparecían en su memoria—. Ah, soy pésima con los nombres. Bueno, él siempre estaba junto a Nanase-_san_. ¡Eran una dupla invencible! Conseguían los primeros lugares en todas las competencias.

—¿En serio había alguien tan genial como mi papá? —preguntó el pequeño muy emocionado.

—Sí. Pero ese chico abandonó las competencias antes que Nanase-_san_, creo que enfermó gravemente o algo así. Nunca más volví a escuchar sobre él.

—Papá nunca me ha hablado sobre Matsuda Rintaro. Él siempre evita hablar sobre su pasado en las olimpiadas —dijo un poco desilusionado.

—Bueno, Nanase-_san_ debe tener sus motivos —dijo ella hundiéndose de hombros, sin saber que Haruka tenía grandes motivos para jamás haber habado sobre ese tal '_Matsuda Rintaro_'.

El autobús se detuvo en la estación y la señora Aihara con los dos niños bajaron a la calle, abriendo sus paraguas y colocándolos sobre sus cabezas. La lluvia había aumentado un poco, pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para espantar a quienes transitaban por las calles. Así que caminaron con tranquilidad rumbo hacia el oeste, hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Aiko y también el Iwatobi SC Returns.

Y fue ahí, con la lluvia cayendo delante de sus ojos, que Sakura distinguió en la distancia aquella conocida cabellera rojiza que a ratos quedaba oculta tras los paraguas de las otras personas. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y emocionarse al instante, pero Rin estaba a una cuadra de distancia y en la dirección opuesta a la que iban caminando. Rezongó casi en silencio, sintiéndose atrapado por la presencia de la madre de Aiko que caminaba a su lado; el niño sabía muy bien que la mujer no lo dejaría quedarse con un desconocido. Sintiéndose profundamente frustrado, continuó su camino hacia el Iwatobi SC Returns.

Una vez que llegaron al club, Sakura le devolvió el paraguas a la madre de Aiko, agradeciéndole con una bella y sincera sonrisa. Se despidió de la mujer y del otro niño, e ingresó al edificio arrastrando los pies. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería nadar, pero por el otro quería salir corriendo para buscar a Rin. Se detuvo en la entrada, observando el hall vacío, sin rastros de Goro Sasabe ni de ninguno de los otros entrenadores que frecuentaban en el lugar, posiblemente todos estaban en el sector de la piscina. Sakura estaba solo, de pie con la puerta a sus espaldas y con un reloj frente a sus ojos que le indicaba que dentro de quince minutos comenzarían su clase de natación.

—Quince minutos… —murmuró para sí mismo, pensativo, mas luego sonrió con entusiasmo— Sólo serán quince minutos.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, el pelirrojo salió corriendo del club. Vio las espaldas de Aiko y su madre en la distancia, pero tomó el camino opuesto a ellos. Corrió bajo la fina lluvia, sintiendo las delgadas gotas bajar por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, que esbozaban una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo y expectación.

Encontró a Rin en una calle cercana a donde lo había visto anteriormente, mirando un panel de anuncios que colgaba de la muralla de una pequeña tienda comercial. Sintiendo cosquillas en su estómago, decidió acercársele con pasos un poco lentos que reflejaban una mezcla extraña de timidez y ansiedad.

—Hola —dijo Sakura colocando ambas manos tras su espalda y sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

—Hola —dijo Rin distraídamente sin quitar su vista del panel de anuncios. Sin embargo, ante la insistente presencia del pequeño, volteó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba. Pestañeó un par de veces tras ver esa acosadora y brillante mirada azul—. Esto es un _deja vu_… —dijo el mayor, llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando con resignación.

—Nos vimos hace cuatro días —dijo el pequeño.

—Lo sé, te recuerdo perfectamente. Apareciste de la nada y me empezaste a seguir.

—Fue divertido, nunca había seguido a alguien —rió Sakura—. Ahora te vi desde la distancia y vine corriendo hasta aquí.

—Eres un acosador, ¿eh? —preguntó Rin alzando una ceja, aunque el niño solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprenderle— Como sea, te vas a mojar completamente. Ven aquí —dijo él extendiendo su paraguas para cubrir al pequeño—. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—En el trabajo —respondió acercándose al mayor—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Espero a mi hermana que trabaja en el hospital.

—Pero, el hospital está hacia allá —Sakura señaló un gran edificio a algunas cuadras de distancia.

—Lo sé, pero estoy buscando anuncios que ofrecen empleo.

—¿Por qué no tienes empleo?

—Porque llegué hace poco a Iwatobi.

—¿Dónde estabas antes?

—¡Así que realmente eres un acosador! —exclamó fastidiado frunciendo el ceño— ¿Debo enviarte de vuelta a casa?

—No es necesario.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo clases en el club.

—¿Qué club?

—¡Ah! ¡Tú también eres un acosador! —exclamó con energía y soltó una carcajada.

Rin le observó perplejo un instante, le habían devuelto la mala jugada. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un par de golpes en la cabeza al pequeño.

—¡Eso no es justo! —dijo el mayor divertido.

Caminaron un par de cuadras juntos, Sakura muy apegado a Rin para evitar mojarse con la lluvia. Aunque esa era una excusa, pues la verdad es que al niño no le preocupaba quedar empapado en ese momento. El hecho de estar junto al mayor era más importante, el suave calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le hacía sentirse protegido; era una calidez rica que le llenaba todo el pecho y que sólo la podía sentir cuando abrazaba a Haruka.

Por otro lado Rin, que en un principio se había sentido un poco inquieto con la repentina presencia del niño, ahora se sentía más cómodo al caminar junto a él. Le parecía que Sakura era un chiquillo molesto, pero tampoco podía negar que era tremendamente adorable y que le provocaba una extraña sensación de desear mantenerlo a su lado. Y eso le hacía sentirse estúpido al mismo tiempo, ¿qué clase de idiota tenía sentimientos por un niño que apenas había visto dos veces?

—Te llevaré al club, ¿de acuerdo? Dime dónde está.

—Está girando por esa calle, es el Iwatobi SC Returns —dijo Sakura indicando con su dedo la dirección hacia el club.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —exclamó Rin repentinamente interesado, mientras el menor le observaba con curiosidad— ¡Yo solía ir a ese club cuando niño!

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —le siguió el menor maravillado, nuevamente imitando al hombre.

—Aah, recuerdo que el entrenador Sasabe era terrible, pero era un excelente entrenador. ¿Aún sigue en el club?

—Sí, es el entrenador más viejo. Él dice que soy el más rápido —dijo con orgullo.

—Para que Sasabe diga algo así, es porque realmente debes serlo —comentó él, y la sonrisa de Sakura se amplió aún más por el cumplido.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vas al club a verme nadar? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—No puedo, debo conseguir un empleo lo antes posible. Te dejaré en el club y regresaré a revisar los paneles de anuncios —dijo con tranquilidad, divisando en la distancia el edificio del Iwatobi SC Returns.

—Ah, qué lástima… ¿Pero estarás por aquí mañana otra vez?

—Eso creo. Debo esperar a mi hermana todos los días —dijo con un tono de aburrimiento. Y en seguida fue consciente de las intenciones del menor—. Oye, no me digas que vendrás a acosarme mañana también… —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sakura alzó sus hombros con una sonrisa y una expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

Llegaron juntos a las puertas del club. Sakura se despidió efusivamente y luego entró corriendo al edificio, apresurado porque su clase acababa de comenzar. Rin quedó afuera, observando con nostalgia la fachada del club y repasando en su mente los momentos cuando era niño y llegaba corriendo junto a Haruka, Nagisa y Makoto. Habían sido días tan felices, nadando junto a ellos y divirtiéndose en el agua, que era imposible poder olvidar la grata sensación que le producía en su corazón.

Dio un último vistazo al club antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse por las calles bajo la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, a pesar de que la lluvia se había vuelto más abundante y ruidosa, Sakura se las ingenió para escapar del club y buscar a Rin por los alrededores. Lo encontró en las afueras del hospital revisando un periódico y no dudó en acercarse a él. Esta vez, el mayor le saludó con amabilidad, al fin y al cabo sabía desde antes que el niño lo buscaría hasta llegar a él.<p>

Y aunque Rin estaba más concentrado en revisar la sección de empleos, el pequeño pelirrojo solo aguardaba en silencio a su lado, observando detenidamente cada movimiento que el mayor realizaba.

—Maldición… ¡No hay nada! —bufó Rin con molestia, cerrando de golpe el periódico y colocándolo bajo su brazo.

—¿Por qué tienes problemas para encontrar empleo? Todos tienen uno.

—Todos tienen empleos porque son buenos para algo. Yo, en cambio, no soy bueno en nada —dijo malhumorado. Abrió su paraguas y caminó hacia la lluvia, Sakura siguiéndolo a su lado—. Llevo ocho años perdiendo mi tiempo. Debí haber estudiado algo más.

—¿No terminaste la escuela? Podrías ir conmigo a las clases.

—No seas idiota, claro que la terminé. Me refiero a que… Argh, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones —respondió fastidiado—. Simplemente, necesito encontrar un empleo.

—¿Sabes? Esta mañana cuando iba a la escuela, vi que algunos pescadores abandonaban sus barcos en el puerto. Tal vez podrías subirte a uno e ir a pescar.

Un repentino escalofrío cruzó la espalda de Rin, sintiendo la tensión acumularse en sus músculos. Se detuvo, sintiendo el agua extenderse bajo sus pies, y se volteó hacia el chico para observarlo detenidamente.

—No estaban abandonando sus barcos, los estaban asegurando por las lluvias —explicó con seriedad, y luego se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura—. Dime una cosa… ¿me ves cara de pescador?

—¿Eh? —Sakura inclinó su cabeza sin entender la pregunta.

—Mi padre era pescador. Se convirtió en uno cuando vio que no podía cumplir sus sueños. ¿Sabes qué pasó con él? Murió —El niño abrió aún más los ojos con suma sorpresa ante la declaración—. Un día salió a pescar y lo atrapó una tormenta… Es como una maldición en mi familia, todos los hombres mueren jóvenes en el mar. Mi padre, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo… Ahora me pregunto si me espera el mismo destino: morir como pescador al igual que mi padre.

Cuando Rin dejó de hablar, el pequeño seguía observándolo en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos y ahora ligeramente humedecidos. En ese instante, el mayor se arrepintió de haber hablado de algo tan deprimente frente a un niño que recién comenzaba a descubrir el mundo y aún estaba lleno de vitalidad. No era justo para él, traspasarle sus propias preocupaciones con temas tan profundos como el destino y la muerte.

—Tsk… Olvida lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió Rin ahora más tranquilo.

Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza lentamente. Y, cuando el mayor pensó que el niño se pondría a llorar, lo que resultó en realidad fue una bella sonrisa formada en los delgados labios.

—Mi mamá también murió —confesó el chico hablando con suavidad. Rin abrió grandes ojos, completamente sorprendido.

—L-Lo siento…

—No, está bien. Murió cuando yo era un bebé, así que no recuerdo nada acerca de ella. Pero le hablo todos los días.

—¿Hablas con ella?

—Sí. Le escribo en un diario, aunque ella nunca responde —dijo con tristeza. Luego sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, y se volvió a alegrar—. ¿Tú cómo hablas con tu papá?

—Mmm… Sólo pienso en él, supongo.

—¿No tienes un diario?

—También tengo uno, pero no es para hablar con mi padre. Lo uso para registrar mis buenos momentos y también para desahogarme.

—Bien, entonces cuando pienses en tu papá, pídele que te cuide de las tormentas cuando salgas a pescar.

—No seré pescador.

—Pero, dijiste que querías ser pescador igual que tu papá.

—¡Nunca dije eso! —exclamó con rapidez, y Sakura soltó una carcajada.

Observó un instante al niño, quien mantenía su sonrisa brillante aun habiendo hablado recién sobre su madre fallecida. Se necesitaba fuerza para reaccionar así, el mayor lo sabía muy bien porque de niño solía comportarse de igual forma, mostrándose siempre feliz al recordar a su padre.

Y ahora Rin comenzaba a sentir que había más cosas en común entre él y ese chico. Es más, ese pequeño acosador era como su propio reflejo infantil, y tal vez por eso le provocaba tantos sentimientos arremolinados dentro de su pecho.

Rin le sonrió con ternura y esta vez fue él quien se apegó más a Sakura para protegerlo con su paraguas.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Rin regresó al comienzo del carril, posó su mano en la pared y levantó su torso con rapidez. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo el agua escurriendo desde su rostro y escuchando los aplausos y vítores del equipo nacional. A su lado, uno de sus compañeros celebraba con energía el haber llegado en primer lugar marcando un nuevo récord.<p>

Salió de la piscina con dificultad, respirando pesadamente y tambaleándose un poco. Se sentía mareado, el olor a cloro era tan fuerte que le provocaba náuseas.

—Rin, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Haruka con preocupación llegando a su lado. Traía el cabello ligeramente húmedo producto de su anterior carrera.

Pero sólo hubo silencio ante la pregunta realizada, pues el pelirrojo no había alcanzado a responder cuando el entrenador ya se encontraba a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de reproche en su rostro. Haruka se alejó algunos metros para dejarlos hablar.

—Matsuoka, ¿qué sucede contigo? De nuevo en último lugar —dijo el hombre con suma seriedad. Rin bajó la mirada al instante, sintiéndose culpable—. Dime qué es lo que está pasando, tu rendimiento está bajando cada vez más. ¿Acaso has dejado de entrenar? Mira tus abdominales, ya no están definidos. Además, estás descuidando tu dieta porque estás engordando.

—Sólo he tenido algunos problemas —dijo con la voz apagada y su orgullo cayendo en picada.

—No sé qué clase de problemas tengas, pero eso sólo perjudica al equipo. La temporada de verano en el hemisferio sur comenzará pronto, todos los chicos se están preparando para las competencias, pero tú eres el único que está bajando los niveles.

—Lo solucionaré pronto.

—Espero que así sea. Quiero verte brillar otra vez, Matsuoka.

—Sí, entrenador.

Cuando el hombre se alejó hacia el resto del equipo, Rin se llevó una mano a la boca y emprendió camino hacia los vestuarios. Se encerró en uno de los baños y comenzó a vomitar, teniendo el olor del cloro impregnado en la nariz y las palabras del entrenador dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Llevaba varias semanas sintiendo esos malestares. Se suponía que aquellos desagradables síntomas acabarían al cuarto mes, pero daba la impresión que cada vez eran más fuertes; le aquejaban sobre todo por las mañanas, le hacían sentir cansado y le desconcentraban.

—Me estás causando algunos problemas, hijo —murmuró Rin débilmente, acariciando su vientre que ya comenzaba a abultarse.

Se levantó con cuidado y salió del baño respirando profundamente. Limpió su boca con agua del lavabo, bebiendo algo de ella para quitar el sabor amargo, mientras escuchaba las pisadas descalzas de alguien que se acercaba.

—Rin, ¿cómo te sientes? —Haruka se veía bastante preocupado.

—No muy bien. Las náuseas aparecieron otra vez, de verdad no soporto el olor de la piscina —dijo con pesar, mientras seguía inclinado hacia el agua—. No creí que esto fuera a ser tan terrible. Quiero que esto termine pronto, pero aún falta tanto…

—Es mientras tu cuerpo se acostumbra a los cambios, al menos eso dijo la doctora.

—Exacto. Porque yo soy un hombre, nada de esto debería estar pasándome. No es justo para mí —En seguida alzó su mano y la colocó sobre su frente—. Genial, ahora comienza a dolerme la cabeza…

—Será mejor que regreses a casa a descansar.

—No, me quedaré aquí, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo mis entrenamientos. Ya viste mi última carrera, mi rendimiento está demasiado bajo. Necesito retomar mi nivel si quiero participar en las próximas competencias.

Cerró la llave del lavabo y se irguió mirándose en el espejo, notando su piel pálida y los rastros de fatiga en su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia el reflejo de su vientre, viendo la pequeña sombra que rodeaba la creciente curva.

—El entrenador se dio cuenta que mi cuerpo está cambiando… Haru, ¿qué voy a hacer? —preguntó aterrado, alzando ambas manos para cubrir su rostro. Y de pronto comenzó a sollozar angustiosamente.

—Rin… —Haruka le observó un instante dubitativo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, así que prefirió acercarse al pelirrojo y acogerlo en un abrazo. Supo que había hecho bien cuando sintió la fría y húmeda piel del rostro de su novio hundiéndose contra su cuello.

—Me esfuerzo cada día, pero no consigo nada. No puedo entrenar bien, siempre estoy cansado y las náuseas vienen todo el tiempo —dijo con la voz quebrada, aferrándose al cuerpo del pelinegro—. No quiero dejar de nadar, quiero seguir compitiendo contigo, pero con estos malestares no llegaré a ningún lado. Si no puedo seguir con esto, se acabará todo para mí. Lo único que sé hacer es nadar… Haru, ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¿devolverme a Australia a ayudar a Russell?, ¿convertirme en pescador igual que mi padre? Eso no es mi sueño, no es el sueño por el que tanto he estado luchando.

Esas palabras activaron el sistema de alerta de Haruka. No soportaría ver de nuevo a Rin dejar la natación, no después de todo lo que habían logrado juntos.

—No tienes que dejar de nadar —dijo algo desesperado—. Sólo debes descansar algunos meses, cuando nazca el bebé todo volverá a ser como antes. Déjamelo a mí, que yo me encargaré de todo —Se apartó un poco de Rin y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, depositando con ternura un beso en los labios del pelirrojo—. Ahora, deja de llorar y regresa a casa. Necesitas descansar.

—Está bien… —dijo un poco más calmado, limpiándose con una mano las lágrimas de sus mejillas— ¿Volverás a casa conmigo? Acompáñame, no quiero estar solo.

Haruka torció la boca hacia un lado.

—Rin, sabes que no puedo. Debo entrenar para los campeonatos —dijo con incomodidad, viendo cómo el rostro del otro joven se volvía a desfigurar.

—Pero, Haru…-

Las palabras fueron silenciadas cuando se escuchó la voz del entrenador llamando a Haruka desde el exterior de los vestuarios. Ambos jóvenes se alejaron con rapidez el uno del otro para guardar las apariencias, mientras el pelirrojo se limpiaba las últimas huellas de sus lágrimas.

—Debo volver a la piscina —dijo el pelinegro, intentando no caer ante la mirada desesperada de Rin que le pedía quedarse a su lado—. Este es el trabajo que escogimos. Lo haré bien por ti y por nuestro bebé.

Rin quedó atrás en el baño, notando crecer el nudo en su garganta al ver cómo los pasos de Haruka le alejaban cada vez más, y sintiendo cómo sus sueños comenzaban a deshacerse frente a sus ojos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Cuando Llueven Estrellas**

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

El Mpreg me parece realmente hermoso, sin embargo, también creo que tiene sus dificultades y tristezas. En este capítulo he profundizado un poco más en ese aspecto, relacionándolo directamente con los sueños y expectativas de nuestros queridos nadadores. Por un lado, Rin demasiado perturbado y por el otro Haruka queriendo asumir bien su papel de padre, pero al fin y al cabo igual de aterrado que el pelirrojo.

Por otra parte, Rin y Sakura cada vez más unidos :3

En fin, pasaré a lo que NO es mío:

- Mencioné que Rin pasaba sus días libres levantando pesas, trotando y yendo de compras. Ésa información aparece en el _Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club - Character Interview Vol.1 (Rin Matsuoka)._

- La costa de Uradome sí existe en Iwami. En _Free!_ es esa extensa playa que siempre aparece, donde Haruka y Makoto corren por las noches.

- El padre de Rin (Toraichi Matsuoka) era pescador, lo mencionan en las novelas _High Speed! 1, High Speed! 2_ y también en _Free!_ Además, tal y como mencioné en este capítulo, el padre, el abuelo y el bisabuelo de Rin murieron en el mar cuando eran jóvenes. Esta información sale específicamente en el Capítulo 11 de _High Speed! 2._

- Los diarios de vida son algo común en Rin. Él ha tenido uno incluso cuando ya estaba en Samezuka, tal y como lo afirma Nitori en el Track 12 del segundo Drama CD de la primera temporada:_ Iwatobi Koko Suiei-Bun Katsudo Nisshi 2._

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Espero sus comentarios con opiniones y críticas constructivas, me sirven mucho para poder continuar la historia!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas de autor: **Muchísimas gracias por todos los bellos mensajes que he recibido, y también a aquellas personas que se han integrado recientemente a la lectura. Especial agradecimiento a **Lady Destiny 99** por todo el ánimo que me ha brindado estos días en la publicación de éste capítulo :)

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LLUEVEN ESTRELLAS<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sakura Nanase no era una persona del todo confiable en cuanto a _ése_ tipo de dinero se trata. Cuando lograba obtener una cierta cantidad, lo gastaba inmediatamente en objetos decorativos y cosas innecesarias, por lo que sus inversiones se habían visto estancadas últimamente. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo ocurría un milagro y él lograba ser rico. Lo había acumulado con paciencia y había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gastarlo. Y ahora, que al fin había podido conseguir una cantidad considerable, él podía sonreír con satisfacción e invertirlo en una nueva casa. Sí, Sakura Nanase tenía muchas viviendas y, a sus ocho años, podía decir con orgullo que era el amo y señor de una creciente ciudad submarina.

—Sakura, la cena está lista.

La lejana voz de Haruka fue casi imperceptible a los oídos del niño. Su atención estaba centrada en el videojuego frente a sus ojos de una comunidad bajo el mar, cuyos habitantes eran peces que ni siquiera _nadaban_ sino que irónicamente _caminaban_ con piernas humanas por el fondo marino. Pero a Sakura no le importaba, él sólo disfrutaba construyéndoles casas y haciéndolos interactuar entre ellos. Había logrado emparejar a varios peces abisales, pero aún tenía un joven pez macho de escamas rojas en soltería.

—Ah, a él nunca le gusta nadie… —rezongó el pelirrojo frustrado mientras presionaba con sus pequeños dedos los botones de su joystick, ordenándole al pez iniciar una conversación con algunas hembras del lugar. Pero era en vano, porque el individuo no tenía un carácter agradable y terminaba siempre discutiendo con el resto del cardumen.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación se oyó a un costado y, en seguida, la esbelta figura de Haruka se hizo presente en el lugar. Sobre su ropa traía aquel delantal viejo de color azul que tanto le gustaba y que, a pesar de los años, se negaba a desechar.

—Oye, Sakura, te he estado llamando. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque en seguida volteó su mirada a la televisión y supo de qué se trataba todo.

—Estoy jugando "_¡Adelante! Seres de las profundidades marinas. Tercera Edición_" —respondió Sakura con seriedad y rapidez, muy concentrado en sus asuntos.

Y aunque la boca del niño estaba torcida hacia un lado, hastiado por la mala actitud de su pez favorito, sus ojos de pronto se encendieron en expectación cuando notó los ligeros cambios en su ciudad. El ambiente oscuro propio del fondo marino comenzaba a iluminarse poco a poco. Un evento ocurriría.

—¡Papá, mira! —llamó de improviso con entusiasmo, extendiendo su mano para señalar la televisión.

—¡Ookuchin-hosoe-son_-kun_! —exclamó el mayor con grata sorpresa al ver el peculiar pez que ahora aparecía en la pantalla: un Malacosteus azul que caminaba por las calles con expresión aburrida, iluminando todo el lugar con una brillante luz que emanaba de sus ojos. Aquel personaje era la principal atracción de ese videojuego que a Haruka le encantaba desde hacía años, por lo que había comprado un par de camisetas con la figura del pez para él y para su hijo, así como también un peluche del mismo.

—Al fin aparece Ookuchin-hosoe-son_-kun_. Es el único personaje con quien mi pez rojo se lleva bien —comentó Sakura, sin despegar su mirada de la televisión—. Mira, allá está mi pez amargado en un rincón pero, cuando le llegue la luz del Malacosteus, saldrá para encontrarse con él.

—Son buenos amigos —comentó el pelinegro viendo cómo ambos peces comenzaban una conversación.

—Mmm… Sí, pero… —dijo dubitativo, mientras veía cómo se formaba una burbuja sobre la cabeza del pez rojo, mostrando enseguida un pequeño corazón— Es extraño, porque siempre que ellos se hablan les aparece ése corazón, pero a los peces que son amigos no les salen corazones.

—Tal vez se gustan —dijo Haruka con naturalidad.

—¿Gustarse? ¡Eso sería muy raro! —rio Sakura con diversión— Mi pez es un chico y Ookuchin-hosoe-son_-kun_ también lo es. No pueden gustarse.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te parece malo que se gusten entre ellos? —preguntó con tranquilidad. Su mirada no era de reproche, sino que realmente deseaba saber la opinión de su hijo.

El pelirrojo quitó su atención de la televisión y la dirigió a su padre, levantando uno de sus brazos y llevándolo atrás de su cabeza para rascarse la nuca.

—No lo sé… —dijo dubitativo— Lo escuché el otro día de unos chicos en el club. Ellos son grandes, van en secundaria, y dijeron que es muy raro y feo que dos chicos se gusten… Pero yo no sé por qué —respondió con franqueza.

—No hagas caso a lo que dicen los demás, Saku. Uno no escoge a quien amar, sino que el corazón te guía hacia quien es nuestra persona especial. Si el pez rojo y Ookuchin-hosoe-son_-kun _se gustan, entonces déjalos ser libres. No hay nada feo ni raro en eso —dijo Haruka con suavidad esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa y viendo que Sakura le observaba con grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad. Extendió su mano y removió algunos cabellos rojizos que caían sobre la frente—. Bien, detén el juego y bajemos a cenar.

El niño asintió ligeramente en silencio y obedeció a su padre pausando el juego y dejando el joystick sobre su cama. Dio una última mirada a la pantalla de la televisión, viendo cómo se hallaban inmóviles el pez rojo y el azulino Ookuchin-hosoe-son_-kun, _con el corazón aún sobre sus cabezas.

La imagen de los jóvenes en el Iwatobi SC Returns llegó a su mente durante un momento. Ante los infantiles ojos de Sakura, ésos muchachos de catorce años ya eran grandes, pronto serían adultos respetables, de modo que sus palabras iban cargadas de una certera madurez. Por lo mismo, al pelirrojo le llamó la atención cuando en los vestuarios los escuchó hablar sobre aquel amigo de ellos que, confiando en su amistad, les había confesado que le confundía otro chico. No es que Sakura anduviese escuchando conversaciones ajenas, él sólo quería sacar la toalla de su mochila cuando les escuchó reír sobre lo '_raro'_ y '_feo'_ que era un posible romance entre dos niños.

Sin embargo, ahora, su padre rebatía todo eso y le explicaba en un par de frases que el amor era libre. Las palabras de Haruka siempre eran ley, pero no podía evitar sentirse confundido al no comprender por completo lo que significaba el gustar de otra persona.

Sakura se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y estiró su brazo para alcanzar la camisa del pelinegro, quien se detuvo y se volteó de inmediato hacia el niño.

—Papá, ¿te gustan los chicos?

Pese a que su voz llena de inocencia escapó entre sus labios con ligereza, frente a él, Haruka abría grandes ojos y le observaba algo aturdido, pestañeando un par de veces para asimilar la repentina pregunta. No se suponía que su hijo le fuera a lanzar esa interrogante tan pronto, aunque, tomando en cuenta la edad que tenía Sakura, era normal que el chico comenzara a cuestionarse ciertos temas más profundos, sobre todo si los había escuchado hablar en su propio entorno.

—Uhm…

Haruka se movió algo inquieto sobre el peldaño en que descansaba, teniendo sobre sí la mirada expectante del niño, esa misma mirada que había puesto cuando le preguntó un par de años atrás "_Papá, ¿cómo vienen los bebés?_". En ese entonces el pelinegro, pese a que estaba completamente confundido, había optado por enseñarle la verdad en palabras sencillas, sin historias sobre cigüeñas ni otras ficciones. Pero le había enseñado una verdad mermada, porque en su explicación sólo incluyó cómo venían los bebés en situaciones _normales_, sin referirse ni un momento al caso particular de Sakura. Se sintió mal al no revelarle todo, pero el chico había quedado satisfecho con la respuesta y se había marchado a jugar sin hacer más preguntas.

No obstante, esta vez la situación era más complicada, porque Haruka no tenía una respuesta sencilla que un niño de ocho años pudiese entender. No era como si le gustaran realmente las mujeres, o los hombres, o ambos, o ninguno. Era simplemente que él no se interesaba por el resto; sólo le atraía aquella persona especial con la que lograba formar un vínculo emocional suficientemente fuerte que incluso despertaba su deseo sexual. Estando en la universidad le habían dicho que era '_demisexualidad'_, pero él no estaba completamente seguro de ello. Lo único que sabía era que sólo había conocido a una persona capaz de despertar la llama oculta en su interior, y ésa persona era quien había traído al mundo a ese pequeño pelirrojo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que uno no escoge a quien amar? —habló Haruka tratando de hablar sin vacilaciones. No quería que Sakura pensase que es vergonzoso hablar sobre esos temas— Me gusta quien llegue a ser especial para mí, no importa quién sea… Supongo que soy como Ookuchin-hosoe-son_-kun_… o algo así.

El niño pestañeó un par de veces, posiblemente procesando la información dentro de su cabeza. Las palabras de su padre esta vez fueron un poco difíciles de entender, pero al menos le había quedado claro una cosa: el amor era libre, y tanto los peces de su videojuego como el chico de su club eran libres de amar a quienes consideraran especiales para ellos. Lo había dicho su padre, por lo tanto así debía ser. Por supuesto que a Sakura ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar si su mamá era hombre o mujer; no venía al caso hacer esa pregunta porque, claro, todas las "_madres_" eran mujeres, ¿no?

Sakura sonrió alegremente y terminó de bajar las escaleras junto a Haruka, quien suspiraba aliviado por salir airoso de una pequeña pero peligrosa pregunta.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Tras la cena, Rin se dejó caer agotado sobre el sillón de la sala. Se sentía un poco cansado luego de haber ido todo el día de un lugar a otro buscando empleo. Por si fuera poco, ese pequeño entrometido de gorro amarillo también era agotador. Aunque no fue mucho el rato que habían pasado juntos esa tarde, el traer a su mente los recuerdos de su padre y de la supuesta 'maldición' de la familia que lo llevó a morir en el mar, le había provocado un ligero dolor de cabeza.<p>

Sin embargo, no podía negar que la presencia de ese niño le agradaba bastante. Era cierto que lo consideraba un molesto acosador, pero a la vez resultaba ser muy divertido. El niño decía cosas graciosas, algunas sin sentido lógico o desde su punto de vista infantil, y le había logrado sacar a Rin al menos un par de sonrisas y carcajadas. Y eso ya era mucho, porque hacía bastante tiempo que el pelirrojo no reía junto a alguien.

—Veo que estás contento —comentó Gou divertida, asomándose desde el pasillo.

Sólo en ese momento Rin se percató de la sonrisa absurda que tenía en su propia cara. Se volvió serio y miró hacia un lado, avergonzado.

—No es nada —dijo con rapidez, mientras su hermana ingresaba a la sala y se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Acaso encontraste empleo? —preguntó curiosa.

—No. Las ofertas de trabajo sólo piden personas con estudios específicos y yo no tengo nada de eso —dijo Rin torciendo la boca hacia un lado. En seguida se irguió un momento del asiento, miró hacia todos lados asegurándose que su madre no se hallara por los alrededores, y luego habló en voz baja:—. Tal vez debería buscar trabajo en el puerto, ya sabes, como pescador.

Un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo completo de Gou, quien frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¡Claro que no! —reprochó la pelirroja enfadada en voz baja— Es peligroso y lo sabes. Además, mamá estaría desesperada. Ni ella ni yo queremos que te pase lo mismo que a papá y otros hombres de la familia.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer? —preguntó molesto, volviendo a su tono normal— Ya busqué en todos los anuncios de empleo y no hay nada para mí.

Gou lo observó pensativa un momento, mas luego curvó sus labios en una sonrisa juguetona mientras sacaba su teléfono celular. Ante los ojos curiosos de su hermano, la pelirroja comenzó a escribir ciertas palabras en el aparato, luego de un momento apareció un mapa en la pantalla.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, observando confundido la ubicación exacta que mostraba. Era un lugar en la ciudad de Tottori, a algunos kilómetros al sur de Iwatobi.

—Es una pequeña tienda comercial que abrió hace algunos meses. Como aún no has encontrado empleo y no tienes nada que hacer, debes ir mañana a ése lugar —dijo Gou guiñándole un ojo.

—No quiero ir a la ciudad —se quejó.

—Irás —insistió ella con firmeza, pero sin deshacer su dulce sonrisa—. Mañana, después de llevarme al hospital, irás a esa tienda comercial y recogerás un paquete especial que hay para mí, y ¡no se te ocurra abrirlo!

Rin nunca tenía posibilidad de ir en contra a las decisiones que Gou tomaba. No sabía si se debía a que la chica era realmente perspicaz o por el simple hecho de que ella era su hermana menor y él tendía a consentirla en todo, pero el asunto es que ella _siempre_ conseguía lo que quería. Por eso, tras notar esa tierna sonrisa llena de picardía, ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirla; sólo suspiró resignado y se guardó todos los reproches que tenía.

Por lo mismo, al día siguiente Rin guardó silencio cuando la pelirroja le entregó un pedazo de papel con una dirección anotada en él. Tras dejarla en el hospital, emprendió camino hacia el sur de Iwatobi hasta tomar la carretera principal que le llevaría a Tottori.

Acompañado de un brillante sol en el cielo y de los rastros de lluvia aún en el pavimento, él llegó a la capital de la prefectura, una ciudad grande con una cantidad considerable de personas y de vehículos transitando por las calles. Sólo necesitó contar con el GPS del vehículo para comenzar a buscar la dirección señalada por Gou.

Cuando el GPS le advirtió que había llegado al lugar indicado, Rin se detuvo, bajó del autoy dio un vistazo al pequeño edificio frente a sus ojos. Era una construcción relativamente moderna con varios locales comerciales en el primer piso, uno de los cuales era una pequeña librería.

—¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Gou con una tienda de libros? —se preguntó el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja y cerciorándose de que realmente ésa era la ubicación que buscaba. No estaba equivocado, así que guardó el papel con la dirección que su hermana le había entregado y se decidió a entrar.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió todo, el porqué de la sonrisa de la pelirroja la noche anterior junto a su insistencia en que fuera Rin a buscar el paquete especial. Todo tomó sentido cuando vio la figura de aquel conocido joven de gran estatura, ojos turquesa y espalda ancha. No puedo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca por la sorpresa.

—¡Sousuke! —exclamó atónito, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo repentinamente fuerte. Avanzó hacia el mesón de atención mientras veía cómo el pelinegro se volteaba hacia él y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te estaba esperando, Rin —habló el mayor con suavidad, transmitiendo esa calidez casi olvidada que tanto reconfortaba al pelirrojo. Extendió su puño cerrado y, sin deshacer su bella sonrisa, lo golpeó con suavidad contra el puño de Rin, cuyos ojos húmedos amenazaban con dejar salir un par de pequeñas lágrimas emocionadas.

Cuando Rin abandonó Japón –ocho años atrás–, él y Sousuke mantuvieron el contacto mediante el envío de cartas, tal y como lo hicieron cuando eran niños. Era como si la historia se repitiese y, aunque el pelinegro esta vez insistió en que se comunicaran por _emails_, finalmente terminó aceptando el estilo más tradicional de su amigo. Se reencontraron en Australia algunas vacaciones, las veces que Gou y su madre invitaron a Sousuke al país del sur para visitar al pelirrojo. El contacto entre ambos amigos jamás se perdió aunque, desafortunadamente, las visitas se detuvieron en el momento que Sousuke consiguió un empleo que le impidió compatibilizar sus días libres con los de Gou y la señora Matsuoka. Desde su último encuentro ya habían pasado tres años.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo sin vernos —comentó Rin, admirando el semblante de su amigo. Parecía que los años no habían pasado en Sousuke; aún mantenía el mismo corte de cabello, esa contextura fornida que le hacía lucir como alguien intimidante, y esa sonrisa espontánea que había conquistado a tantas personas—. Idiota, ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías a Iwatobi? —reprochó divertido.

—Fue idea de Gou —se justificó el mayor—. Logré tener vacaciones esta semana y lo primero que pensé fue en viajar para verte. Se lo comuniqué a tu hermana porque no sabía si era buena idea decírtelo; ya sabes, eres muy bueno escapándote de las personas —dijo con naturalidad, tocando deliberadamente en el punto débil de Rin.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ya no ando escapando de la gente. Por algo estoy aquí de regreso —explicó con cierta monotonía en su tono de voz, escuchando al mismo tiempo la pequeña risita de diversión que soltaba su amigo. Ese humor irreverente que usualmente florecía en Sousuke tampoco había cambiado con el tiempo.

Y aunque Rin aún tenía el ceño fruncido por el comentario, lo cierto es que pronto relajó su semblante y formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios. No podía negar que el ver a su amigo siempre era una experiencia gratificante. Junto a Sousuke había vivido momentos realmente significativos cuando estudiaban juntos en la Primaria Sano y luego en la Academia Samezuka; le había dado consejos cuando él y Haruka comenzaron su noviazgo; le había apoyado incondicionalmente durante el embarazo; y estuvo a su lado durante todo el proceso de abandono y huida a Sídney, a pesar de haber reprochado completamente la decisión del pelirrojo. Sí, Sousuke era su mejor amigo y uno de los pilares fundamentales que sostenían su vida.

El negocio en el que se encontraban era de la madre del pelinegro, lo había abierto recientemente y por ése día su hijo le ayudaría con la atención. Aunque estaba de vacaciones y había llegado el día anterior de Tokio, no le molestaba realmente gastar sus días libres trabajando para ayudar a su madre. Y a Rin eso le gustaba, porque desde niños había admirado esa chispa que mantenía siempre en actividad a su amigo; no importaba si alguna vez caía agotado y derrotado, Sousuke siempre tenía fuerzas para levantarse y continuar.

Hablaron durante mucho rato ahí de pie, apoyados en el mesón de atención, sólo siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por la llegada de clientes. Recordaron con nostalgia a sus amigos y rieron al recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron junto a ellos. Todo iba bien, con un ambiente ligero y distendido, hasta que Sousuke comenzó con sus usuales comentarios y el semblante relajado del pelirrojo comenzó a tensarse.

—Así que ya no escapas de la gente, ¿eh? Entonces, supongo que ya has hablado con Nanase —dijo con suspicacia dándole una mirada inquisidora a su amigo. Rin chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada.

—Cada cierto tiempo, mi madre y Gou intentan hablarme de él, pero yo nunca las escucho —dijo el pelirrojo manteniendo la mirada hacia un lado. Un atisbo de rencor y tristeza se posaba en el carmesí de sus ojos—. De todos modos, Haru debe estar haciendo su vida junto a otra persona.

—Dices eso como si no conocieras a Nanase. La primera vez que fuiste a Australia, cuando éramos niños, él te esperó durante varios años.

—Las cosas son distintas ahora. Además, han pasado ocho años desde que me fui, es tiempo suficiente para que él haya conseguido a alguien más. Ya debe haberme olvidado —Rin cerró sus puños con fuerza bajo el mesón de atención.

—Pero, ¿tú lo has olvidado a él?

Los cabellos rojos se movieron delante de su frente en el momento que el menor bajó aún más su mirada. Guardó silencio un instante, sintiendo el amargo golpe de la nostalgia en su interior.

—Haru es parte del pasado —Su voz salió tan fina como un hilo, a penas audible.

—¿Y Sakura?… ¿También es parte del pasado?

Esta vez, como si las palabras de Sousuke tuviesen agujas, Rin sintió cómo su corazón se contrajo ante una fuerte punzada. Fue inevitable sentir el nudo que comenzaba a formarse con rapidez en su garganta.

—…También lo es —dijo en casi un murmullo.

—La convicción en tus palabras es sorprendente —dijo con sarcasmo, pero manteniendo su estoica actitud—. Puedo ver que el recuerdo de Sakura aún te persigue. ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso, Rin? Remordimiento. Y no serás capaz de quitártelo de encima sino hasta que decidas enfrentar las cosas —habló el mayor con suma seriedad.

—Sakura jamás me perdonará… —dijo con la voz apagada.

—No lo sabrás sino hasta que lo intentes.

—No creo ser capaz de intentarlo.

—Entonces, sigues escapando.

—Ya no hablemos de esto —Rin cerró sus ojos, posiblemente tratando de contener la humedad que amenazaba con brotar y caer por sus mejillas.

Con ello Sousuke entendió que, una vez más, la conversación no había llegado a ningún lugar. Suspiró con resignación y movió su cabeza de lado a lado, preguntándose por enésima vez cuándo sería el día en que el pelirrojo fuera a recapacitar.

—Volveremos a tener esta conversación más adelante —advirtió el mayor con ligereza, viendo cómo su amigo asentía en silencio y frotaba suavemente sus ojos. En seguida, Sousuke se hizo a un lado, alcanzó una mediana caja que se hallaba en el suelo y la colocó sobre la mesa—. Antes de que me olvide… Esto es para Gou.

—Es cierto, ella fue muy insistente y me pidió que no lo abriera —comentó el pelirrojo con la voz aún débil, pero ya más calmado. Acercó la caja hacia sí y la inspeccionó con cuidado—. ¿Qué es?

—¿No se te ocurre alguna idea? —preguntó divertido— Es una colección mensual de revistas con hombres musculosos semidesnudos, traída directamente de Tokio.

—Debí suponerlo… —dijo con aburrimiento mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Ése era el verdadero motivo por el cual su hermana estaba tan entusiasmada.

Rin pasó el resto de la mañana acompañando a Sousuke en el nuevo negocio familiar. Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, el local fue cerrado momentáneamente y ambos chicos salieron a comer a un restaurante cercano.

Se suponía que el pelirrojo abandonaría Tottori después del almuerzo, pues sus intenciones eran llegar al hospital de Iwatobi una hora antes de que Gou terminara sus quehaceres. Era lo que siempre hacía, le gustaba ser más que puntual. Además, ya se estaba formando una pequeña rutina: Rin sabía que cierto hombrecito de dulce sonrisa estaría inquieto aguardando por él, y eso, de cierta forma, le hacía estar ansioso.

No obstante, la insistencia de Sousuke junto a sus preguntas cómo "_¿por qué estás tan desesperado por llegar antes al hospital?_" comenzaron a intimidar al pelirrojo, porque no había forma de que Rin aceptara que realmente estaba empezando a encariñarse con su pequeño acosador.

Las intenciones de Rin por llegar antes fueron finalmente reprimidas, por lo que optó por quedarse a regañadientes en Tottori junto a su amigo.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>A muchos kilómetros de distancia desde donde Rin se encontraba, un muy entusiasmado Sakura se despedía de Aiko, su mejor amigo, e ingresaba ansioso al Iwatobi SC Returns. Tras observar el hall vacío del club, sonrió victorioso al contar con una nueva oportunidad para escapar e ir a reunirse con ese pelirrojo desconocido que tanto admiraba. Sintió esas cosquillas que siempre acariciaban su estómago cuando estaba nervioso, y se dispuso a salir corriendo tras las puertas de vidrio.<p>

El sol tocó su piel y sus cabellos rojizos ondearon en la brisa. Sin embargo, la bella sonrisa de sus labios desapareció por completo cuando sintió que la mochila tras su espalda era sujetada desde el interior del club, impidiéndole seguir avanzando al exterior del edificio.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Nanase Sakura?

El niño tembló por completo al tiempo en que volteaba su mirada para enfrentar a su captor. Goro Sasabe, el dueño y principal entrenador del Iwatobi SC Returns, le observaba desde lo alto.

—Ah… Uhm… —intentó hablar Sakura, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Y no es que estuviera aterrado, sino que simplemente no había considerado la opción de ser capturado tan repentinamente.

—La clase partirá en quince minutos, así que ve a cambiarte.

Arrastrando los pies, Sakura ingresó a regañadientes al club, sin antes dar una mirada hacia atrás y ver el edificio del hospital en la lejanía. Allá debía estar aquel hombre que tenía el cabello igual al de él, o al menos eso era lo que creía el niño. Suspiró con pesadez y siguió las instrucciones del entrenador.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Rin cogió el bolso deportivo que estaba sobre la mesa de su apartamento, y de él extrajo una sencilla camiseta blanca. No era de su talla, era bastante más amplia, y en condiciones normales por supuesto que no la utilizaría al no ser ceñida a su cuerpo. Pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que estaba pasando, esas prendas más holgadas le eran bastante útiles.<p>

—Ah, ¡es genial! —dijo el pelirrojo contento, cogiendo la camiseta desde los extremos y extendiéndola ligeramente sobre su ensanchado vientre.

—Ésa sólo la usé una vez, así que está como nueva —comentó el mayor, sentado del otro extremo de la mesa.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa. Queremos ver cómo luces —dijo Gou con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo asintió y desapareció de la sala durante un momento. Estando en su habitación, se quitó la ajustadísima camiseta negra que andaba trayendo –esa que tanto le gustaba pero en la cual ahora apenas cabía su cuerpo–, y la reemplazó por la blanca de Sousuke. Su abdomen se sintió al fin libre bajo la tela suave y holgada. Sobre la prenda se colocó una de sus chaquetas que se encontraba sobre la cama. Una vez que estuvo listo, salió de la habitación y regresó a la sala.

—¡Te queda perfecta! —exclamó la pelirroja maravillada.

—Te ves muy bien —le siguió Sousuke.

Las mejillas encendidas y la mirada hacia un lado indicaron que Rin estaba levemente avergonzado. Sin embargo, aquellos detalles en su rostro desaparecieron en el momento que sintió las manos de Gou aferrarse a su brazo derecho, y luego las de Sousuke aferrarse a su izquierdo; la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos era maquiavélica.

—Oye, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes? —preguntó Rin confundido.

—Hoy nos vas a acompañar —dijo Gou con entusiasmo—. ¡Iremos de compras!

—¡¿Aaah?! —exclamó Rin con espanto— ¡Yo no saldré a ninguna parte!

—Pero, siempre te ha gustado ir de compras —comentó Sousuke.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —mintió con rapidez— ¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame, Sousuke!

—Hermano, el bebé está creciendo y muy pronto la ropa de Sousuke-_kun_ dejará de quedarte bien. Necesitarás con qué vestirte para los próximos meses.

—Saldré a comprar más adelante —dijo el pelirrojo, intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermana y amigo.

—Si no quieres salir ahora, menos querrás hacerlo más adelante. Aprovecha ahora, que puedes usar mi ropa para disimular tu vientre.

—No.

—Hermano…

—No.

—Vamos, Rin, nadie se dará cuenta.

—¡Dije que no!

Y, aunque Rin intentó zafarse desesperadamente, la perspicacia de Gou y Sousuke terminó por ser más fuerte.

Con sus músculos tensos y la mirada completamente en el suelo, Rin dio un primer paso hacia el exterior del edificio. Aguardó inmóvil un instante, con su hermana y su mejor amigo en cada uno de sus costados; aunque ya no le sujetaban los brazos, él seguía sintiéndose completamente acorralado.

Era la primera vez, en tres semanas, que Rin abandonaría su apartamento. Desde que se retiró del Equipo Nacional que había estado encerrado y deprimiéndose en soledad. Haruka se levantaba cada día muy temprano para ir a entrenar, y regresaba alrededor de las siete de la tarde. En ocasiones, Sousuke y Gou iban de visita y pasaban la tarde junto a él, pero ambos debían concentrarse en sus estudios y no contaban con todo el tiempo para dedicarse al pelirrojo. Por lo mismo, Rin se había estado aislando de todos cada vez más. ¿Cuál era la razón? Su vientre abultado de ya cinco meses que, más que causarle ternura, le causaba vergüenza y por ello se esmeraba en ocultarlo.

—No tengas miedo. La ropa de Sousuke-_kun_ disimula bastante tu cuerpo —dijo Gou guiñándole un ojo y cogiéndole la mano para darle confianza. Rin la miró de soslayo con rapidez, y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Haru no me obliga a hacer estas cosas —comentó cabizbajo.

—Es porque Nanase es un cretino que está ausente todo el día —agregó Sousuke con rapidez.

—Oye, no lo llames así. Haru está trabajando duro por mí y el bebé —dijo molesto.

—Sabes que no dudo de las buenas intenciones de Nanase, sé que él se está esforzando por conseguir dinero para mantenerlos a ustedes, pero no me parece correcto que esté todo el tiempo ausente.

Rin chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pero prefirió no decir nada. No tenía ánimos de comenzar una discusión en la calle, ni menos de llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Recibir la mirada de todos sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Llegaron a una calle tranquila sin mucha concurrencia de personas, caminando siempre con calma siguiendo el ritmo pausado del pelirrojo. Cuando al fin se detuvieron frente a la tienda que buscaban, los ojos de Gou saltaron en emoción mientras que los de Sousuke se hicieron a un lado con incomodidad; junto a ellos, Rin palidecía por completo.

—Es una tienda… de… maternidad —habló en casi un hilo de voz y arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo un amargo pesar dentro de sí.

Gou presionó con fuerza la mano del joven en señal de confianza, y ambos junto a Sousuke ingresaron al lugar. Ninguno de los tres había estado en una tienda como ésa antes, por lo que caminaron con pasos dubitativos y sin saber muy bien qué debían hacer en el interior. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la incertidumbre común que les atacaba, cada uno de ellos tenía distintas reacciones: Gou observaba completamente enternecida la ropa de bebé y de embarazada que colgaba de los mostradores, Sousuke se sentía completamente ajeno a todo eso y se mantenía un poco más alejado de los hermanos, y Rin… Rin mantenía su rostro hacia el suelo, esquivando la mirada de todos y sintiendo que sus músculos se acalambrarían producto de tanta tensión.

—Todo esto es tan hermoso… —comentó Gou admirando extasiada todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano.

—Vámonos de aquí, no quiero que alguien me vea —dijo Rin en voz baja, sin levantar la mirada.

Para la mala fortuna del pelirrojo, una de las trabajadoras del lugar ya se había percatado de la presencia del trío. Desde un costado de la tienda, la mujer se acercó sonriente a los jóvenes. Inmediatamente, Rin soltó la mano de Gou, cruzó sus brazos sobre su vientre y se volteó hacia Sousuke, acercándose a él como una forma desesperada de ocultarse.

—Uhm… Necesito ropa para embarazada —dijo Gou algo nerviosa, sin saber cómo consultar sobre su pedido.

—¿Es para usted? —preguntó la mujer con cordialidad.

—No, es un obsequio para-…

—Ah, es para _ella_ —interrumpió la mujer con alegría señalando a Rin, al mismo tiempo que los rostros de Gou y Sousuke se volvían rígidos.

El pelirrojo sintió una dolorosa punzada contra su propio orgullo. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante un momento, sólo cerrando con fuerza sus puños sobre el brazo de su amigo, sintiendo la rabia recorrer cada una de sus venas. Ser tomado por una mujer era realmente desagradable.

—¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene? —preguntó la mujer, pero Rin se mantuvo en silencio sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

—…Tiene cinco meses —respondió Gou algo nerviosa al notar la incomodidad de su hermano. Tragó un poco de saliva y tomó una rápida bocanada de aire para no dejarse amedrentar por la situación; con la voz tomando confianza, habló:—. Disculpe, pero mi hermana es un poco asustadiza y se intimida ante estas situaciones. ¿Podemos ver la ropa por nuestra cuenta?

Manteniendo su gentil sonrisa, la mujer accedió al pedido de la pelirroja y les indicó los pasos que debían seguir una vez que hubiesen escogido las vestimentas, tras lo cual se alejó de los jóvenes. Sólo en ese momento, Gou y Sousuke pudieron respirar con normalidad.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca —comentó el mayor con alivio.

—Apresurémonos para salir luego de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó la pelirroja.

Rin, con la mirada en el suelo, sólo asintió moviendo débilmente su cabeza y, sin soltar el brazo de Sousuke, avanzó tras su hermana entre los colgadores llenos de ropa.

En una situación normal, el pelirrojo hubiese estado completamente entusiasmado recorriendo los pasillos y buscando alguna prenda que llamara su atención; la hubiese cogido con cuidado y se la hubiese probado en los vestuarios manteniendo siempre esa sonrisa radiante que enseñaba sus dientes de tiburón. Eso es lo que haría el Rin Matsuoka de antes, ése que caminaba con la mirada en alto llena de energía, ése que tenía esperanzas y sueños por cumplir, ése que –a pesar de que le gustasen los chicos– caminaba con confianza y seguridad en su hombría.

Sin embargo, en su actual situación, tanto la mente de Rin como sus sentimientos avanzaban a pasos agigantados a esos sectores más oscuros de su interior, aquellos lugares donde se alojaban recuerdos dolorosos y perturbadores, como la muerte de su padre y la primera estadía en Australia. La mente y los sentimientos de Rin estaban cambiando a consecuencia de las transformaciones que sufría cada día su cuerpo, del humillante fracaso en el Equipo Nacional y, sobre todo, la amarga ausencia de Haruka.

Cogió una de las camisetas maternales que Gou le entregó y caminó tambaleándose hacia los probadores. Se quitó descuidadamente la ropa de Sousuke y se miró al espejo frente a sus ojos. Con la mirada llena de aflicción, tocó su vientre desnudo y lo acarició con suavidad, intentando angustiado conectarse con aquella persona que crecía en su interior. Una muy sutil patadita golpeó su costado reclamándole atención y pidiéndole una de sus alegres sonrisas. Sólo entonces Rin pudo respirar con alivio, cuando comprobó que su corazón _aún _se aceleraba emocionado al sentir a su adorado bebé.

Intentando contener los deseos de llorar, sus delgados labios se curvaron con suavidad. A fin de cuentas, ésa personita que compartía su sangre era la única merecedora de una de las más hermosas pero a la vez más tristes sonrisas del pelirrojo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Cuando Llueven Estrellas**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Por un lado, Haruka educando a un curioso Sakura que comienza a descubrir el mundo. Por otra parte, la llegada de Sousuke, quien al igual que Gou ha sido testigo de toda la situación; su papel será clave.

Debo hacer una aclaración: esta historia no tendrá vinculaciones románticas entre Sousuke y Rin, así como tampoco entre Makoto y Haruka. Aclaro esto porque probablemente habrá momentos más sentimentales entre ellos, pero desde mí punto de vista ellos no son más que mejores amigos.

Ahora, pasemos a las referencias…

- "_¡Adelante! Seres de las profundidades marinas_" es un videojuego estilo _The Sims_ que menciona Haruka en el segundo especial _FrFr! ¡Reclutando miembros para el club! _Ahí se menciona _Ookuchin-hosoe-son-kun_ [オオクチンホソエソンくん], quien es el personaje principal del videojuego, y que también es mencionado en el _Track 4_ del Drama _Free! Ano Natsu no long slow Distance_. Tambien, mencioné que en el juego de Sakura había un pez rojo en cuya conversación con _Ookuchin-hosoe-son-kun_ aparecía un corazón. Aunque no lo crean, eso no lo inventé yo, sino que realmente aparece en el segundo _FrFr!, _¡compruébenlo! :)

- Como he dicho antes, Tottori en la vida real es la ciudad capital de la prefectura donde se encuentra Iwami (Iwatobi). Algunos fans creen que la Academia Samezuka se encuentra en Tottori.

- La Primaria Sano es la escuela a la que Rin, Sousuke (y también Kisumi) asistieron cuando niños. En invierno del sexto grado Rin se trasladó a la Primaria Iwatobi. Información de _High Speed!,_ _High Speed! 2_ y también de _Free!_

- Cuando Rin era niño y se fue a Australia, mantuvo el contacto con Sousuke mediante cartas, pero pelirrojo poco a poco dejó de escribir a medida que se iba deprimiendo por su falta de éxito. Finalmente, perdieron el contacto hasta su reencuentro en Samezuka. Esta información proviene de _Free! Eternal Summer_ y de _High Speed! 2_.

- A Rin le gusta ir de compras, lo mencioné en otro capítulo, y es información oficial de _Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club - Character Interview Vol.1 (Rin Matsuoka)._

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero atenta sus apreciaciones sobre este capítulo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notas de autor: **Luego de una pequeña "crisis" con este capítulo, al fin lo publico con la alegría de haber recibido muchos buenos reviews y mensajes privados, que sin duda me animan a seguir escribiendo, ¡muchas gracias por ello! Mi crisis se debió a que este capítulo tiene cierto sentimentalismo que por momentos me hicieron levantarme y dar una vuelta para despejarme un rato. Bueno, tal vez no sientan lo mismo que yo, pero intenté hacer lo posible para transmitir aquel sentimiento que, espero, ustedes descubran con mis palabras.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO LLUEVEN ESTRELLAS<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Aquella mañana comenzó con el cielo nublado y brisas frías provenientes del mar. Así es como se había vuelto el inicio de cada día a medida que se acercaba el fin del otoño. Por ello, en el momento que Haruka abrió la puerta, el aire helado se apresuró en ingresar y colarse entre los pasillos de la casa. Sintió un escalofrío producto del cambio de temperatura, por lo que se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, cubriendo con ella parte de su boca.

A diferencia de su padre, Sakura no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por el frío. Simplemente había salido corriendo tan pronto la puerta estuvo abierta, sólo para saltar entusiasmado sobre las hojas secas que ya se habían acumulado frente a la casa. Las sintió crujir bajo sus pies tras cada salto y luego las desparramó en todas direcciones, soltando pequeñas y agudas carcajadas infantiles.

—Hoy estás muy animado —comentó Haruka caminando hacia las escaleras mientras extendía una mano hacia su hijo.

—Es porque hoy va a llover y siempre pasan cosas buenas cuando llueve —dijo el pelirrojo con alegría, corriendo hacia su padre para alcanzar su mano—. En la escuela cantamos canciones y aparecen muchos caracoles en el jardín.

—Eso es muy bueno, ¿eh? La recolección de caracoles… —dijo con diversión, recordando lo mucho que se entretenía Sakura haciéndolos competir en carreras de velocidad— Pero ya no es tiempo de caracoles. Ellos 'duermen' durante el invierno.

—¿Duermen durante el invierno? —preguntó con curiosidad— ¿Cuándo despertarán?

—En primavera, cuando florezcan las flores y los árboles de cerezo.

—¡Para mi cumpleaños! Siempre hay muchos pétalos de cerezo por todas partes —dijo entusiasmado—. Pero aún falta mucho; antes que eso, primero tiene que llover durante el invierno, y también mamá tiene que venir por nosotros —agregó contento y algo distraído, sin darse cuenta del semblante serio que, de un momento a otro, comenzaba a tomar el rostro de Haruka.

—De nuevo sigues con eso… ¿Por qué tendría que venir mamá en invierno? —preguntó el mayor muy atento a la respuesta de su hijo. Sakura sólo sonrió con diversión mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

—¡Es un secreto!

Haruka desvió su mirada hacia un lado para ocultar su incomodidad. Siempre era angustiante escuchar a Sakura hablar tan esperanzado acerca de su madre; cada año, en épocas de otoño e invierno, el niño se volvía más contento de lo habitual diciendo que tal vez su madre los visitaría. El mayor no tenía idea de dónde había sacado esa idea tan extraña, las veces que le había preguntado el pequeño sólo se había limitado a soltar una risita juguetona y a decir que era un secreto entre él y mamá.

—Si mamá no viene este año, tendré que esperar al próximo. Pero, por mientras, puedo seguir hablando con ella todos los días —dijo apuntando a la mochila que colgaba de su espalda.

—¿Llevarás tu diario a la escuela? —preguntó Haruka con un tono ligeramente crítico.

Sakura guardó silencio al instante tras ver la mirada de reprobación de su padre. Alzó ambas manos y sujetó los bordes de su gorro, estirándolo con fuerza hacia abajo para alcanzar a cubrir sus ojos –y parte de la nariz– y evitar así la mirada del mayor. Sabía que estaba prohibido llevar objetos innecesarios a la escuela.

—Lo siento —dijo a regañadientes, con una mezcla entre fastidio y tristeza—. Sólo quiero estar con mamá.

Haruka lo observó atentamente un momento. No quiso agregar ningún comentario simplemente para no molestar al niño, por lo que sólo se limitó a seguir caminando junto a él.

Aunque el tiempo pasara, aunque casi no se hablara del tema, la sombra de Rin siempre estaba presente. Sakura ni siquiera lo recordaba, sólo había estado junto al pelirrojo sus dos primeros meses de vida, sin embargo, se esmeraba cada día en intentar de algún modo contactarse desesperadamente con él. Y eso, a Haruka le dolía en demasía, porque en el fondo sabía que había creado un fantasma que sólo engañaba a su pequeño y, siendo peor, había sentado las bases para que Sakura se engañara a sí mismo, creyendo ilusionado que su madre bajaría del cielo para reencontrarse con él.

Por enésima vez en su vida, el pelinegro sintió un profundo rencor por sí mismo. Decirle a su hijo que su otro padre le había abandonado cuando tan solo era un bebé, era una verdad que debió haber conservado desde el inicio. Pero ya no podía hacer nada; a estas alturas, la verdad sólo terminaría destrozando a Sakura.

—Papá…

Escuchó la voz de su hijo y sintió la pequeña mano aferrarse a la suya con suavidad. Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con el rostro del niño, quien se había vuelto a subir el gorro hasta la altura de su frente y ahora le observaba con semblante preocupado. Haruka supo, entonces, que el resentimiento sentido hace un momento se había manifestado de algún modo en su propio rostro.

—No es nada —le dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad, acariciando con su dedo pulgar la tibia y pequeña mano de Sakura.

.

* * *

><p>Las ventanas del salón del segundo grado se mantenían completamente cerradas, concentrando la cálida temperatura en su interior. Producto de eso, los cristales que daban hacia el jardín se hallaban empañados, aunque a la vez estaban adornados con un montón de dibujos creados en base al vaho que de ellos escurría. Había mariposas, caras sonrientes, autos, corazones, balones de fútbol… Los niños habían estado dibujando con entusiasmo durante el receso mientras esperaban el comienzo de la siguiente clase. Colocaban sus dedos índices sobre el cristal, y trazaban líneas mientras hacían trabajar su imaginación.<p>

Sakura no era ajeno a la improvisada actividad. Llevaba un buen rato parado junto a la ventana, con su brazo extendido mientras dibujaba estrellas. Había creado muchas, todas de tamaños similares, y si bien algunas eran poco deformes, lo cierto era que la mayoría guardaba una perfecta simetría.

—¡Muchas estrellas! —dijo Sora contenta, observando la creación de su pelirrojo amigo.

—Son como las estrellas de mi diario —respondió el niño, dando pequeños brincos para alcanzar a dibujar en la parte superior de la ventana. En efecto, el diario de Sakura tenía en su portada un montón de autoadhesivos en forma de estrellas.

—¿Por qué no dibujas otra cosa? Algo que te guste —preguntó la niña con su aguda voz.

—Me gustan las estrellas —respondió alzando los hombros—. También me gustan los delfines, pero sólo los que son de color rosado —El diario de Sakura también tenía en su portada el autoadhesivo de un delfín rosa.

—¿Delfines rosa? ¡Deben ser muy lindos!

—¡Realmente lo son! —dijo entusiasmado, cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una de sus bellas sonrisas.

Junto al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se escucharon los pasos de la maestra de música ingresando al salón de clases. Los niños se alejaron de las ventanas y se apresuraron en llegar a sus escritorios. Sakura no tardó en llegar a su puesto junto a Aiko, su buen amigo, quien aguardaba paciente por las instrucciones de la maestra.

No obstante, dichas instrucciones tardaron en llegar, puesto que el sonido de las primeras gotas de llovizna cayendo en las ventanas distrajo la atención de los niños. Algunos pequeños volvieron a acercarse a los cristales para observar el jardín que poco a poco comenzaba a humedecerse, mientras otros, como Sakura, Aiko y Sora, iniciaban breves y animados diálogos acerca de la lluvia.

—¿Qué les parece si, antes de iniciar la clase, cantamos canciones de lluvia? —sugirió la joven maestra con alegría.

Como era de esperarse, los ojos de Sakura brillaron con entusiasmo. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, le gustaban mucho las canciones infantiles, por lo que dio un par de brincos de alegría y soltó varias carcajadas junto a sus dos amigos.

—¡Yo quiero cantar! —gritó emocionado, del mismo modo que lo hacía el resto de los niños de la clase.

El pelirrojo conocía algunas canciones alusivas a la lluvia, las había aprendido viendo la televisión, otras se las habían enseñado en la escuela, e incluso algunas las había cantado junto a Haruka durante las tardes de lluvia. Era música sencilla e inocente que, como a todo niño, le llamaban la atención y le incitaban a cantar, aplaudir y bailar.

Sin embargo, era obvio que Sakura no conocía todas las canciones, había muchas que jamás había escuchado. Por ello, su preciosa sonrisa y entusiasmo se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente a medida que fue llegando a sus oídos aquella novedosa melodía. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba, y más que sentirse abrumado por no poder seguir el ritmo, lo que realmente le afectaba era la letra de la canción.

—_Día de lluvia, día de lluvia, me gusta. Mi madre vendrá con mi paraguas, ¡pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run! _—cantaba la maestra con alegría junto a todos los niños— _Con mi saco al hombro, sigo a mi madre. Toca una campana en algún lugar, ¡pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!_

El pelirrojo permaneció casi en silencio, apenas moviendo los labios para poder cantar. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si la canción hablaba de una realidad que le era por completo desconocida? No tenía a su madre junto a él, ella supuestamente se hallaba en el cielo, por lo que la canción le provocaba incomodidad y cierta tristeza al compararse a sí mismo con el resto de sus compañeros.

A su lado, Aiko cantaba lleno de motivación; claro, si tenía una madre dulce y preocupada que siempre aguardaba por él, especialmente los días de lluvia. Adelante, Sora se mantenía con la cabeza en alto cantando con firmeza; aunque ella jamás había hablado de su madre, todos sabían que pertenecía a un núcleo familiar tranquilo y acogedor. Pero Sakura no tenía a nadie más que a Haruka, porque incluso los padres del pelinegro vivían en otra ciudad y los visitaban cada ciertos intervalos de tiempo.

Una vez más, el pelirrojo se sintió diferente y ajeno a la realidad de sus compañeros. Torció la boca hacia un lado con aburrimiento, los deseos de cantar se habían esfumado completamente.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>A pesar que todo el pavimento ya estaba humedecido, las gotas que caían del cielo eran delgadas y por el momento no venían acompañadas de viento. La marea tampoco estaba alborotada; posiblemente con el transcurso del día, si la lluvia persistía y el viento se presentaba, el oleaje se pondría agresivo. No obstante, el puerto de Iwatobi aún se hallaba en funcionamiento. Si bien la mayoría de los pescadores aún navegaba en las zonas cercanas, había un pequeño grupo que ya se encontraba atracando sus navíos al muelle. Era a estos últimos a quien Rin observaba atentamente desde el vehículo de Gou; les veía caminar apresurados de un lado a otro llevando las amarras de algunas embarcaciones.<p>

La vibración de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de su concentración. Cogió el aparato y revisó el nuevo mensaje entrante. Era de su hermana, reprochándole una vez más la nueva decisión que Rin había tomado.

"_Espero que no hayas ido al puerto como mencionaste anoche. Se supone que debías preguntarle a Sousuke-kun por un empleo en la tienda de sus padres. Mamá estará muy-…"_

Rin no siguió leyendo el mensaje, cerró el celular y lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo. Tenía razones para no preguntarle a su mejor amigo por una opción de trabajo en la tienda de Tottori.

Los padres de Sousuke estimaban mucho al pelirrojo, lo conocían desde que era niño, por lo que existía una confianza creada con el tiempo que permitió a Rin armarse de valor y contarles acerca de su embarazo. No era como si hubiese tenido la necesidad de contarles, sino que la casa de Sousuke era uno de los pocos lugares donde el pelirrojo se sentía a gusto y sin el temor de ser juzgado debido a su extraña condición. El señor y la señora Yamazaki le apoyaron durante el proceso, le dieron obsequios para el bebé y le intentaron animar cuando estuvo deprimido.

Sin embargo, su cruel huida a Australia significó una desagradable sorpresa para ambos, a fin de cuentas, se trataba del abandono de un pequeño bebé. Intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón, pero la obstinación y ceguera de Rin fue siempre más fuerte. Al final, cuando ellos perdieron el contacto con el pelirrojo, fue inevitable que se formara un cierto grado de decepción; Rin lo sabía muy bien, lo había advertido al leer las palabras de Sousuke en las cartas que se enviaban.

Por lo mismo, Rin sentía que el pedir empleo a los señores Yamazaki sólo causaría incomodidad. Estaba seguro que ambos, a pesar de la decepción, lo acogerían con una sonrisa, pero no correspondía luego de haberles mostrado una de las peores, si no la peor, faceta de su persona.

—Ellos no merecen seguir soportando a un imbécil como yo —dijo en un murmullo mientras ajustaba su chaqueta hasta el cuello y se apresuraba en bajar del vehículo.

La brisa helada removió los cabellos rojizos que caían sobre su frente, y el olor del mar, los pescados y la madera húmeda de las pequeñas pescaderías llegó a su nariz. Caminó junto al borde costero, sintiendo la fina llovizna golpear suavemente su rostro y mirando hacia todos lados sin saber a quién recurrir. Se acercó a un pescador que se hallaba junto al muelle y, sintiéndose como un idiota e ignorante, intentó entablar una conversación con el sujeto ya de edad avanzada.

—…Así que de pronto te levantaste y decidiste ser pescador —comentó el anciano con cierta desconfianza, una vez que escuchó las breves explicaciones del joven—. ¿Estás seguro que realmente lo deseas? Eres un joven de ciudad, se puede saber con sólo mirarte —preguntó mirando de pies a cabeza la figura de Rin.

—Necesito un empleo. Todos los lugares a los que he recurrido necesitan personas con estudios específicos, pero yo no sé nada —explicó el pelirrojo entrecerrando sus ojos, pues las pequeñas gotas de agua se pegaban en sus pestañas. Frente a él, el pescador ni se inmutaba con el agua que caía en su rostro.

—Ser pescador requiere mucho esfuerzo y conocimiento. ¿Qué te hace pensar que un sujeto que 'no sabe nada' podría convertirse en pescador? —La suspicacia seguía presente en su voz y su mirada.

—Puedo aprender rápido. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo —respondió el pelirrojo guardando la calma, aunque comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con la mirada del anciano.

Si bien Rin no sabía todo lo que comprendía la labor de un pescador, lo cierto que es que contaba con algunos recuerdos y nociones de las experiencias que había vivido su fallecido padre. De niño lo había visto salir de casa a las primeras horas del día, y regresar muy tarde y completamente fatigado. Recordaba haber sentido las manos ásperas de su padre, marcadas con algunas cicatrices de heridas hechas durante la actividad pesquera, y en ocasiones haber visto su semblante adolorido producto de malestares en los músculos de su espalda, cuello o muñecas.

A eso se le sumaba el hecho de que su padre pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa. De hecho, las ocasiones para jugar con él habían sido escasas en comparación a otros niños, por lo que muchas veces Rin se sintió aislado y diferente al resto, sobre todo porque en él recaía la responsabilidad que le entregaba su padre "_Cuida a Gou y también a mamá mientras yo no estoy, ¿de acuerdo?_". Claro, era una frase dicha en un tono ligero y gracioso, porque Rin en ese entonces sólo tenía cinco o seis años, pero para un niño realmente significaba un gran y serio desafío.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, eran recuerdos que no podían ser borrados.

—Tengo algunas nociones de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí en el puerto. Mi padre era un pescador de Iwatobi —dijo de pronto, notando un ligero cambio en la mirada del anciano. Parecía que ahora el pescador le tomaría un poco más en serio—. Él murió junto a otros pescadores en una tormenta hace más de veinte años. Su nombre era Matsuoka Toraichi.

—Sé a qué tormenta te refieres, hijo. Aún no he podido olvidar esa tragedia, el mar se llevó a grandes personas —habló el anciano esta vez con suavidad, mientras su semblante se relajaba y sus labios algo arrugados se curvaban para esbozar una gentil sonrisa—. Conocí a Matsuoka Toraichi —Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con suma sorpresa, de pronto la llovizna ya no molestaba en sus pestañas—. Era uno de los más jóvenes del gremio de pescadores, un hombre enérgico y lleno de vida. Tenía una sonrisa muy especial. Sus dientes eran como los de un tiburón, pero la alegría que transmitía era como la de un delfín.

—Recuerdo que mi padre siempre estaba sonriendo a pesar del cansancio y la fatiga —comentó Rin con la voz un tanto apagada, mientras a su mente llegaban algunas imágenes preciadas que aún guardaba. Su padre alzándolo a él y a Gou en brazos cuando llegaba por la noche, abrazándolos y besándolos con cariño.

—Toraichi nunca dejó de sonreír. Al principio, él no sabía hacer nada aquí en el puerto, era un poco torpe y estaba desanimado por no poder cumplir sus verdaderos sueños. Pero él poseía un espíritu de superación inigualable. A pesar de sus temores, él nunca se rindió, nunca dejó de confiar en sí mismo y nunca perdió la esperanza en el futuro. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron siempre en favor de su familia —Suspiró con suavidad, su aliento iba cargado en nostalgia y añoranzas pasadas. Rin le escuchaba en silencio, con la mirada vagando en el suelo y sintiendo las palabras del hombre azotar cada extremo de su consciencia—. No puedo creer que, después de tanto tiempo, al fin puedo conocer a su hijo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ri-… Rin —respondió algo dubitativo. Era sólo responder su nombre, pero la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

El pescador le observó un momento con atención.

—Rin, ¿estás seguro que quieres ser pescador, aun sabiendo que tu padre murió en el mar? —preguntó con tranquilidad. El anciano no sabía nada acerca del supuesto destino de la familia Matsuoka, pero tenía razón con lo que deseaba transmitir. No todos tienen la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarse a aquello que se ha llevado la vida de un ser amado.

—No le temo al mar, pero… —guardó silencio. Era inevitable que las palabras de su madre y de su abuela, Kyou, regresaran a su mente: "_todos los hombres de la familia Matsuoka son llevados por el mar_".

—No estás seguro —concluyó—. Veo que no lo has pensado lo suficiente. ¿Has hablado tu decisión con alguien más? —preguntó entonces, ante lo cual Rin no respondió. Se lo había comentado únicamente a Gou, pero ésta había tenido una reacción negativa— ¿Qué dice tu familia? A tu edad ya debes tener mujer e hijos.

Una vez más, esa aguja latente en el corazón de Rin comenzaba a punzar.

—Tengo un hij-… —Sus palabras cesaron repentinamente. Torció su boca hacia un lado y desvió la mirada. Comenzar a hablar de Sakura era siempre tan difícil…

El hombre soltó un suspiro y en seguida dio una mirada lejana hacia el horizonte.

—Tengo un barco cuya tripulación no está completa —habló de pronto serenamente, y en seguida regresó sus ojos hacia Rin—. Sin embargo, sólo te aceptaré cuando estés decidido y demuestres que eres realmente hijo de Toraichi. Ambos comparten el mismo color de ojos, pero puedo notar que la mirada que dirigen hacia el mundo es diferente. Supongo que también tienes la misma sonrisa y la alegría de tu padre, sólo que por alguna razón las llevas escondida en alguna parte. Demuéstrame que eres como Toraichi, y sólo entonces podrás subir a mi nave.

Con las palabras desvaneciéndose en la gélida brisa, el pescador emprendió su paso y se alejó en dirección hacia el muelle. Rin se quedó ahí, de pie inmóvil y con las palabras haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza. Bajó la mirada hacia el pavimento, la llovizna lo había humedecido todo, pero aún no se creaban charcos de agua en ningún lugar. A pesar de no poder ver su reflejo, Rin sabía muy bien que lo que su propia mirada y sonrisa transmitían distaba mucho de la alegría que alguna vez había emanado de su joven padre.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura abandonó el salón de clases con la mirada algo perdida y los pensamientos vagando en un lugar ajeno al que se encontraba. Tener su diario en la mochila, dibujar estrellas en las ventanas, cantar <em>aquella<em> canción y saber que la lluvia pronto comenzaría, era definitivamente una bomba de melancolía y resignación.

Aunque Aiko cogió su mano y le incitó a correr por los pasillos compitiendo por quién llegaba primero al jardín, el pelirrojo simplemente deshizo el contacto y se limitó a avanzar con inusuales pasos lentos. Sólo cuando llegó a las puertas de la escuela, Sakura alzó por primera vez su vista, deteniendo su caminar sólo para admirar un instante el cielo nublado. Soltó un ligero suspiro y, en seguida, avanzó hacia el exterior. A penas sintió el roce de la llovizna, cogió ambos extremos de su gorro y los extendió con fuerza hasta cubrir su frente casi completa.

—Sakura-_chan_, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Aiko con preocupación.

—No es nada —respondió con la voz apagada, sin detenerse y dejando a atrás a su amigo.

No obstante, al poco rato, tuvo que hacerse a un lado tras escuchar los pasos del otro niño junto a un sonoro "_¡mamá!_". Aiko había salido corriendo en dirección hacia su madre, quien aguardaba –como todos los días– con una bella sonrisa afuera de la escuela. Traía en sus manos un par de paraguas para ambos niños, era lo que ella hacía siempre en los días de lluvia y Sakura acostumbraba a agradecerle con gentileza. Era como una pequeña rutina que llevaban. Sin embargo, hoy, la sonrisa agradecida de Sakura no se hallaba por ningún lugar. Su concentración en ese momento estaba más enfocada en la melodía que había escuchado hacía algunas horas atrás.

"_Día de lluvia, día de lluvia, me gusta. Mi madre vendrá con mi paraguas, ¡pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!"_

En efecto, afuera de la escuela había una madre sosteniendo un paraguas para él, pero no era _su_ madre ni tampoco era Haruka, era la de su mejor amigo, y eso lo deprimía aún más. Era una situación que otros días había pasado desapercibida o, al menos, que el pelirrojo había preferido obviar. Sin embargo hoy parecía estar más sensible que de costumbre, por lo que esos mismos _detalles_ le afectaban mucho más.

El traslado al club fue bastante silencioso. El pelirrojo subió al autobús y se sentó junto a la ventana, apoyando su cabeza en el cristal e ignorando a Aiko quien se esmeraba por llamar inútilmente su atención, cogiéndole la mano o remeciéndole el hombro, mas Sakura no tenía ánimos de juguetear. Para su fortuna, la madre de su amigo se mantuvo distraída conversando con los padres de otros niños de la escuela, por lo que no se percató de la actitud alicaída y distante del pelirrojo.

Cuando llegaron al Iwatobi SC Returns, Sakura con suerte logró esbozar una sonrisa mientras agradecía las atenciones de Aiko y su madre; les devolvió el paraguas que siempre le prestaban y en seguida entró al edificio. Todo se repetía igual que los últimos días: el hall vacío, las voces lejanas de los entrenadores y el reloj marcando los quince minutos antes de la clase de natación. La sensación sería como la de un perfecto _deja vu_ de no ser porque su acostumbrado ánimo y energía se encontraban ése día por el suelo. Se acercó a la puerta de vidrio y asomó su cabeza hacia el exterior. En la lejanía, a algunas cuadras de distancia, pudo divisar el edificio del hospital. Volvió a dar una mirada hacia el interior del club, aún no había nadie, por lo que se decidió a abandonar el lugar y marcharse sin una hora de regreso.

Su paso era pausado y carecía de seguridad, por su mente aún vagaban ciertas vivencias y pensamientos que le abrumaban. Cruzó las calles sin mucha precaución, pasando entre la gente que caminaba casi sin verlo y a ratos lo empujaba. Se sintió pequeño e indefenso, y por un momento pensó en desistir a su búsqueda y regresar al club.

Sin embargo, esa idea desapareció en el momento en que sus pies tropezaron con lo que parecía ser una caja de cartón a un costado de la acera. Cuando logró recuperar el equilibrio perdido, se inclinó para ver de qué se trataba. Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando, al abrir la parte superior, descubrió en el interior un diminuto gato de pelaje amarillo envuelto en sábanas viejas. Cerró la caja con rapidez y nerviosismo, y miró hacia todos lados creyendo que el propietario del animal podría hallarse por los alrededores. Pero nadie le prestó atención, por lo que volvió a abrir la caja y a encontrarse con el felino, quien ahora le observaba con grandes ojos desde un rincón. Ambos estaban asustados, ese primer encuentro había sido realmente sorpresivo.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó Sakura.

El gato le observó sólo un instante, mas luego trepó por la orilla de la caja y saltó hacia el pavimento. El pelirrojo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

—Entra a la caja —ordenó con tranquilidad, pero el pequeño gato avanzó directo hacia sus pies—. No me sigas, ve a tu caja —insistió, caminando por los alrededores mientras veía cómo el felino iba tras él.

Sólo se detuvieron ambos, Sakura y el gato, cuando de pronto se encontraron frente a aquella silueta alta y delgada que acababa de llegar al lugar. El niño abrió sus azules ojos con sorpresa cuando vio la mirada de Rin posada sobre él.

—Hola —dijo el mayor con una sonrisa tímida. Sakura pestañeó un par de veces guardando silencio, y luego se inclinó hacia un costado para tener visión de lo que se hallaba atrás de Rin. El hospital aún se encontraba a algunas cuadras de distancia—. Te sorprende que aparezca por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Nunca nos habíamos encontrado aquí —dijo el niño aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Sí, es que… —Rin se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la rascó sintiendo cierta incomodidad, desviando a la vez su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado— Estabas tardando mucho, y… uhm… ayer no pude llegar a tiempo —Soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Supongo que quería verte —El ligero hormigueo en sus mejillas le indicó el sonrojo que había aparecido en ellas.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y lleno de felicidad, enseñando sus mejillas igualmente sonrojadas.

—Ayer yo no pude salir del club, así que también quería verte.

Una agradable sensación cálida se expandió en el pecho de Rin al escucharlo hablar, y que le llevó a soltar un suave y sutil suspiro. Ya se había dado cuenta que, cuando estaba frente a ese niño, su cuerpo, su mente y sus sentimientos reaccionaban de forma distinta a lo usual.

—Vayamos a otro lugar para resguardarnos de la llovizna —sugirió el mayor. Ese día no contaba con su paraguas, por lo que su cabello ténuemente húmedo comenzaba a pegarse a su piel.

—No puedo, hay un gato que me está siguiendo —dijo Sakura, señalando al pequeño animal tras él.

—Así que conseguiste a tu propio acosador —bromeó divertido. El niño torció la boca hacia un lado; recordaba los primeros encuentros con Rin, cuando se preocupaba de seguirlo e imitarlo y, a cambio, recibía como respuesta esa mirada rojiza llena de fastidio—. ¿No te gustan los gatos? —preguntó curioso.

—No es eso —respondió el niño—. En mi casa llegan algunos gatos a comer y yo juego con ellos, pero papá siempre los mantiene en el jardín. Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro uno tan pequeño y en una caja. No quiero dejarlo solo, ¿qué debo hacer con él?

—Si no puedes llevarlo a casa, lo mejor es conseguirle un buen lugar bajo techo y resguardado del frío. Si se queda aquí, su caja será pateada por las personas que transitan este lugar y no estará protegido contra la lluvia —Rin se inclinó hacia el animal, lo cogió con cuidado y lo metió en la caja—. Vamos a buscarle un espacio adecuado para él.

Sakura asintió con ánimo y comenzó a seguir al mayor, quien llevaba la caja entre sus manos.

Mientras avanzaban un par de calles, Rin le entregó dinero al niño para que comprara algo de alimento para gatos cachorros en una tienda comercial. Una vez que la comida estuvo en manos de Sakura, ambos continuaron buscando algún lugar para dejar al felino. Sonrieron con alegría cuando divisaron una casa un tanto abandonada, cuya fachada poseía unas escaleras y sobre las cuales descansaba una techumbre.

—Es perfecto —dijo Rin satisfecho, depositando la caja sobre el peldaño más alto junto a la puerta—. Aquí quedará resguardado de la lluvia. Mañana podemos visitarlo de nuevo para ver cómo se encuentra.

—Parece que te gustan los gatos —comentó Sakura mirando al mayor.

—Sí… Es decir, yo… —Retrocedió un par de pasos y rascó su cabeza nervioso. Nunca le había gustado admitir que tenía sensibilidad por ciertas cosas, mucho menos cuando tenía una insistente mirada puesta sobre él— No es que me gusten, pero… —Entornó los ojos y soltó un resoplido— Es sólo que tú querías rescatarlo y… bueno, no podíamos dejarlo ahí desprotegido bajo la lluvia.

—Yo creo que aquí estará bien —dijo el niño inclinándose hacia la caja para acariciar al felino, aunque sus dedos fueron atrapados juguetonamente por el pequeño gato. Sakura soltó una carcajada—. ¡Es muy lindo!

—Sí que lo es… —dijo Rin divertido, viendo cómo el cachorro extendía sus patas para jugar y el niño movía sus dedos para mantenerlo animado. No pudo evitar traer a su memoria algunos recuerdos de cuando era más joven y solía rescatar gatos abandonados; había sucedido varias veces, incluso Makoto le había ayudado en más de una ocasión— Se siente bien cuidar de ellos —comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

—Quisiera llevármelo a casa… —agregó Sakura, ahora viendo cómo el animal intentaba esconderse entre las sábanas que le abrigaban. Cogió un extremo del ropaje y, con cuidado, lo extendió sobre el gato. Los labios del niño lentamente deshacían la sonrisa de alegría que habían enseñado durante todo el rato— Debe sentirse muy solo y él aún es muy pequeño, ¿acaso su mamá lo abandonó?

El semblante de Rin comenzó a cambiar suavemente. Aunque deseaba mantener su atención centrada en el gato, las últimas palabras del niño habían clavado en su interior.

—Las madres… no abandonan a sus crías —dijo con pesar, sintiendo una desagradable presión en el pecho. Ahora eran sus propias palabras las que rasguñaban toda su consciencia.

—Entonces, ¿su mamá murió? —preguntó Sakura con la voz temblorosa.

—No lo sé… —respondió cabizbajo, sintiendo cómo un sabor amargo se deslizaba por su garganta. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar recomponerse; cogió un poco del alimento que había comprado y lo depositó dentro de la caja, cerrando luego la cubierta para que no ingresara el frío—. Bien, ya es hora de tu clase de natación. Vamos, te acompañaré al club —dijo levantándose y tratando de olvidar los repentinos sentimientos que le aquejaban.

—Hoy no iré al club —dijo con suavidad, mientras su voz se apagaba ligeramente y su semblante se ensombrecía un tanto—. No tengo ganas de nadar.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con cierta preocupación. Esta era la primera vez que sólo veía tristeza en su rostro.

—Porque no quiero —dijo afligido, volviéndose algo nervioso y bajando su mirada para evitar la del mayor.

—Oye, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó inclinándose nuevamente hasta estar a la altura del niño— Dime qué sucede, tal vez puedo ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? Nadie puede hacerlo, porque… —Sakura se detuvo un momento alzando su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada rojiza de Rin, una mirada triste y vacía, pero que extrañamente le reconfortaba. Sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta y en seguida la respiración que comenzaba a perder su ritmo— Quiero estar con mi mamá, pero ella está en el cielo.

—Hey, no te desanimes —le habló con suavidad—. Tu mamá te está observando en cada momento, estoy seguro que ella siempre piensa en ti. Además, le escribes siempre en tu diario, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero es como si hablara solo, porque ella nunca dice nada —dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente, recordando que dentro de su mochila traía guardado su preciado diario—. La invito a dormir conmigo cuando hace frío, pero jamás me ha visitado. La otra noche le dejé una manta para que se cubriera, pero nunca vino a buscarla —Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer desde sus azules ojos—. Mamá vive en el cielo con las estrellas. Por eso me gustan los días de lluvia, porque tal vez podría llover estrellas y mamá podría llegar a mi lado —sollozó muy bajito, soltando pequeños suspiros.

—No llores… —dijo Rin angustiado.

Y entonces, en un impulso y sin detenerse ni un segundo a pensarlo, el mayor extendió sus extremidades y atrajo hacia sí al más pequeño. Lo envolvió en un abrazo, pasando una mano por la espalda y la otra sujetándole con cuidado la cabeza.

Era algo que no podía entender, su propio ser reaccionaba ante la necesidad de tranquilizar al niño. Se sintió ansioso al notar que un fuerte deseo de protección comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Percibía las pequeñas manos de Sakura aferrarse a su pecho así como también el aliento entrecortado golpear su cuello, y eso provocaba que Rin aumentara la presión en el abrazo, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al sentir que su pecho ardía ante una sensación que le llevó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar extensamente.

—Deja de llorar… —volvió a decir esta vez en un susurro, comenzando a mover su mano con suavidad por sobre el gorro que cubría la cabeza del niño.

Los sollozos de Sakura se fueron desvaneciendo paulatinamente, a medida que la suave voz de Rin llegaba a sus oídos. Se iba sintiendo cada vez más calmado, la angustia iba desapareciendo y la tranquilidad de estar a salvo le iba reconfortando dulcemente su espíritu. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas al mayor, la respiración del niño poco a poco fue recuperando su curso normal.

—Aún quedan días de lluvia —habló Sakura en voz baja, manteniendo su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Rin—. Mamá aún puede bajar de las estrellas —Su voz era calmada y ya casi no quedaban señales de tristeza, sino que el deje de esperanza volvía a hacerse presente.

—Estoy seguro que ella solía ser una persona feliz y radiante, y que tu sonrisa la heredaste de ella —agregó Rin con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del niño. Las palabras fluían solas de su boca—. No estés triste. A mamá no le gusta verte llorar…

Hacía ocho años que sus cuerpos no estaban tan cerca, que sus corazones no estaban uno frente al otro en un primer abrazo que pareció ser infinito. Se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos, los dos completamente en silencio, sólo con el sonido de la llovizna cayendo sobre el pavimento, unidos en un abrazo que más que nada era una necesidad por llegar al corazón del otro. Aunque no fueran conscientes en ese momento, ambos sabían muy bien que se pertenecían mutuamente.

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p>Al principio, Haruka no tomó en cuenta aquel golpecito que recibió a la altura de las piernas, prefirió cerrar sus ojos y continuar durmiendo. Pero pronto sintió otro toque a la altura de su espalda, y luego otro más en sus piernas nuevamente. Abrió los ojos con pereza y se volteó hacia su costado para ver qué ocurría. Con ayuda de la sutil luz que provenía del exterior de la habitación, pudo ver la figura de Rin acomodándose sobre la cama; el ceño fruncido y el cabello desordenado delataban que el pelirrojo llevaba un buen rato luchando por encontrar una buena posición.<p>

—Rin, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Haruka adormecido.

—No puedo dormir —respondió abriendo los ojos y dándole una mirada de aflicción—. Me duele la espalda en algunas posiciones; en otras, no puedo respirar.

—Debe ser el cansancio. Hoy fue un día agitado —respondió el pelinegro, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada mientras observaba atentamente a su novio—. Lo bueno es que los exámenes médicos de esta mañana salieron bien.

—Salieron bien, sin embargo, sólo quedan dos meses para su nacimiento y aún no sabemos si es un niño o una niña. Nuestro bebé nunca está en posición para las ecografías —dijo Rin soltando una risita divertida.

—No importa realmente si es un niño o una niña. Sólo quiero que nazca bien —dijo Haruka con tranquilidad.

Guardaron silencio un momento, manteniéndose uno frente al otro mientras entrelazaban sus dedos sobre la almohada. Hacía tantos días que no se hallaban en una atmósfera tan pacífica como esa, que casi habían olvidado lo que era mirarse a los ojos y sentir la calidez del otro.

Haruka y Rin llevaban una rutina ya viciada, donde la poca comunicación se había vuelto un hábito que ya había comenzado a consumir su relación. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando llegaban días como éste, donde el pelinegro no debía asistir a la piscina, ni a concentraciones, ni a conferencias con sus patrocinadores, ni a competencias en el extranjero, y donde el pelirrojo no se deprimía con pensamientos negativos respecto a su embarazo, a su género e identidad sexual, a su soledad y a su futuro en la natación. Días como éstos sucedían tres o cuatro veces al mes, por lo que eran días casi sagrados en los que ambos se podían permitir disfrutarse el uno al otro y olvidar, aunque fuera por algunas horas, las angustias que tenían día a día.

—Haru,... estoy muy feliz de que hoy estemos los tres juntos —habló Rin de improviso con una voz suave y ligera, mientras sentía el pulgar de Haruka acariciar la superficie de su mano—. Aún creo que es un milagro que el bebé y yo estemos sanos, sabiendo que ha sido un embarazo de alto riesgo.

—Es porque te has cuidado muy bien —respondió Haruka con la mirada perdida en los dedos entrelazados—. Ya quiero que nazca que bebé…

—No seas tan ansioso, aún faltan casi dos meses —rio Rin—. Pero, ya hemos avanzado harto. Tenemos su habitación pintada y adornada con juguetes, nos obsequiaron una cuna, y hemos comprado mucha ropa.

—La mayoría de las cosas son rosadas. ¿Crees que es una niña? —preguntó curioso.

—No lo sé. Creo que recién lo sabremos cuando nazca, parece que el bebé quiere darnos una sorpresa —dijo divertido. De pronto, sus dedos se comprimieron un poco sobre la mano de su novio, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía levemente—. Oh, adivina quién se ha despertado… —comentó el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre y lo tocaba con suavidad.

Haruka se levantó en seguida, mientras a su lado Rin hacía lo mismo, ayudándose con ambas manos para apoyarse y quedar sentado sobre la cama. En la nueva posición, el vientre se veía mucho más abultado.

—Siempre despierta por las noches y comienza a patear muy fuerte, aunque la verdad es que todo el día se está moviendo. ¡Es tan inquieto! —se quejó Rin con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sentía una de las manos de Haruka moverse suavemente sobre su abdomen—. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse en el tacto de sus manos, palpando con cuidado la piel cubierta de su novio. Su rostro se iluminó y dejó ver el azul ilusionado de sus ojos en el momento que sintió el tierno empujón bajo sus dedos. Hizo un poco de presión en el vientre de Rin, y esta vez la patada fue más fuerte.

—Esos movimientos… Sus piernas son fuertes… Está aprendiendo a nadar —comentó Haruka con su mirada brillando en alegría.

Rin no tardó en soltar una carcajada divertido.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

—Oye, Rin, tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, el bebé está adentro tuyo —dijo levemente ofendido por la risa del otro joven. En seguida volvió a concentrarse en sentir a su hijo—. Me pregunto si está tratando de aprender estilo libre…

—¿En serio estás pensando en eso? —volvió a reír el pelirrojo— Yo creo que está aprendiendo a nadar mariposa, igual que yo —comentó Rin siguiéndole el juego a su novio, aunque, claro, Haruka hablaba en serio.

—Tú también nadas estilo libre, así que eso es más probable que nadar mariposa —agregó el pelinegro. En seguida suspiró intensamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya quiero que llegue el día en que podamos nadar los tres…

—Los tres en una piscina llena de pétalos de cerezo —sonrió Rin ilusionado.

—El bebé nacerá en abril. Para ese momento los cerezos estarán en flor.

—Idiota, en abril el agua seguirá estando helada y-… —Rin se detuvo de improviso y bajó la mirada hasta su abdomen— ¿Quieres nadar en abril? Pues, tendrás que esperar hasta que seas más grande —habló divertido sintiendo las patadas de su bebé—. Haru, creo que el bebé será un fanático del agua igual que-…

Sus palabras nuevamente fueron silenciadas, pero esta vez por los labios de Haruka que se posaron tiernamente sobre los suyos en un beso delicado, tímido y muy lento. Con las manos entrelazadas y los tres corazones en la misma sintonía, el pelinegro le susurró un suave "_gracias_", para luego unir su frente con la de su amado pelirrojo y admirar las finas facciones de su rostro, iluminadas apenas por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

—No importa el lugar ni el estilo. Lo que importa es estar juntos los tres por siempre.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Cuando Llueven Estrellas**

* * *

><p>==========00000==========<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Creo que a veces no se puede ir contra el destino ni contra la herencia. Las sonrisas trascienden en el alma… Son familia, lo deseen o no sus vidas están entrelazadas y hay más cosas en común de la que ellos pueden darse cuenta.

En fin, sólo diré que esta historia tendrá cuatro momentos claves. El próximo capítulo será el primero de ellos.

- La canción que cantaron los niños en la escuela se llama "Día de Lluvia" [_Ame furi - _あめふり] y es una conocida canción infantil japonesa. La pueden encontrar en Youtube si la buscan en hiragana.

- Como mencioné en otro capítulo –por si lo han olvidado– el padre y la abuela de Rin se llaman Toraichi y Kyou respectivamente, ambos mencionados por sus nombres en _High Speed! 2_

- A Rin le gustan los gatos y al menos en dos ocasiones ha cuidado de felinos abandonados, una de ellas junto a Makoto tal y como mencioné en la historia. Esto pertenece al _track 10_ de _Free! Eternal Summer Drama CD Volume 1._

- Rin se especializa en nado de estilo libre y mariposa. Es información de las dos temporadas de _Free!_, de _High Speed!_ y de más material oficial de Kyoto Animation.

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo que escribí con mucho cariño.


End file.
